A new tale
by Javael
Summary: Sequel to story of a new breed, highly suggest reading it first and hope you give them a chance
1. Prologue

**Hey guys sorry for the inactivity lately I was on vacation but I'm back now and I will start working again and hopefully get out a new chapter everyday or every other day. As for Ben's next chapter I have no date on it unfortunately but rest assured there coming**

Running through the forest on Venus is not what I preferred to do today but what choice do I have when everyone at the tower besides the ones that know the truth think you're rouge and a threat.

"You can't run forever!" A feminine voice yells from a distance followed by bullets whizzing over my heads.

"Did you get him sis?" Another voice asks in a mid teen voice.

"No not yet but we will." More bullets whiz past and I jump down a small hole and hide underneath the dirt and vegetation.

Hearing footsteps stop above me I look up slightly to see two slim teens in armor pausing and looking around me. "I'm sure he went that way!" One of them yells while pointing. "No no no it was this way!" The other one shouts and points in the opposite direction.

"Ok I might be dumb but you'd have to be a complete retard to think it was THAT way."

"Yea you are dumb and even a blind squirrel could see it was THIS way."

Watching them argue was giving me a headache so I reached for my knife and gripped it in one hand and my dead ghost in the other. "Maybe im hiding right here!" Jumping out and cutting ones throat while bashing the other one across the head they both disappear and their ghosts float there watching me.

Sighing I stretch and walk off knowing I have some time before they spawn again. This forest is damp, it's almost always raining and I hate it.

Hours later I returned to my cave on the side of a volcano and fun fact Venus lava is blue and the water is orange. Everything feels backwards.

Laying down between some rocks and curling up I think about beds... And waffles... And bacon... And I'm asleep just like that.

"OI! Rouge scum!" A search light shines through the cave and I blink slowly trying to see and stand up weakly.

The two guardians from before stand side by side with their rifles pointed at me. "Come quietly or we'll have to hurt you."

"The silver twins? Last time I saw you two together you were newbies landing at the tower."

"That was a long time ago. We're stronger now."

"Oh?" Smirking I step forward. "Wanna test that?"

The male stepped forward and we locked eyes. "Sorry, as much as I'd want to tangle with the famous Javael I'm gonna have to settle for locking him up in a cell." With that the sister jumped over and smacked me in the face with the butt of her gun.

**Here it is the prologue and I've chosen which OC's will be joining the universe so they probably be in the next one or the one after, good to be back and writing or typing I guess, anyways cya tomorrow.**

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	2. Goodbyes and hellos

**So yea don't really have anything to say today but Uhhh I guess let's get it started.**

"Ugh. I'm soooooo bored." Looking around my cell there's a total of a bed annnnnnnd that's it. "Hey mr guard."

"I already told you I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Do I at least get a phone call?"

"No you don't get a-..." He leaned around and corner and whispered to someone. "Does he get a phone call?"

"Yea I think."

"Ok fine..." Grumbling and walking to the cell he opened the door and escorted me down a hall to phone on the wall. "Make it quick."

"Ok ok... Fine... Hey wait this button is being pushed down."

"Lemme see that." Leaning in he presses it while turning his back to me. "It works fine- THUD!" I hit him over the head with the phone and take his keycard before running down a hallway. "Shit shit shit I have no clue where to go or what to do."

Turning a corner and running into the female twin and getting a head full of silver hair we both fall over with me on top of her staring into her silver-blue eyes. "Uhhhhhh hi..."

"J-Jav,.. What are you WAIT WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CELL!?"

"Well you see I have a great reason for that and it is HEADBUTT!" Slamming my head into her and dazing her I get up and continue running down the hall.

Two guards walking down the hall chatting about the hottest girls at the tower when they see someone running at them handcuffed and yelling.

"GANGWAYYYY!" Running into them and stumbling slightly before starting to run again. "AAAARRRHHHHGGG." Falling over and trembling violently Silvia comes back into view with a bruise on her forehead, a smirk on her face, and a taser in her hand with cords bursting with high voltage running to my chest and that's the last i see before I black out.

~vanguard hall~

"We have Javael in custody, WHY!" Cayde asks while slamming his hands on the table. "He stayed to fight Crota, he warned us about Ben, he's always helped and done good, why is he in jail?"

"Because we still don't know a lot of things about him, what he did when he was "dead", what happened with Crota, and if he's not guilty why has he ran for two months avoiding us." Ikore calmly said staring hard at Cayde.

"BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO LOCK HIM UP!"

"Because we need answers Cayde!"

"THEN ASK, don't threaten."

"What if he doesn't wanna talk?"

"He will he's a good person I believe in him."

~in the integration room with the vanguard and Javael~

"No."

"NO!?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"WHY THE HELL NOT, I STUCK UP FOR YOUR SKINNY NECK AND YOU DON'T WANNA TALK?"

Jav crossed his arms and looked away.

"What are you five?" Ikora asks becoming annoyed.

"I was tased..."

"YOU BEAT A GUY OVER THE HEAD WITH A PHONE!"

"Yea I was trying to my captors attention, I didn't know it was the vanguard..."

Rubbing his hands over his robotic face and let's out a audible sigh. "Kid, for e record I didn't want you in here we just want answers."

"And I'll give you answers when you let me go."

"We can't do that." Ikora says simply crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Then I can't help you."

"Fine but we have one more question... What happened to Ben?"

His eyes changed from stubborn to misty and he looked down. "I don't know to be honest with you..."

"Please let us help you..."

Looking back up with fire he stares at us. "By locking me up? By taking me from my mission and asking me to reveal my secrets to you? If that's your way of helping you can go to hell." Getting up and walking out a door to be escorted again he leaves us there.

"...throw him back into the field..." Zavala says queitly.

"WHAT?!" Cayde and Ikora spin around to face him.

"Keep him under watch, add him to THAT fireteam..."

"Oh I get it now..." Cayde says before smirking.

"Fine do it, I just want those answers." Ikora says before standing up and leaving.

~in the courtyard where the vanguard have called a emergency meeting~

"Guardians... It is with great sadness that I inform you of a betrayal... The guardian Javael has been declared a traitor by conspiracy, withholding secrets from the vanguard, and working with another traitor; Ben who presumably died in the fight against Crota...during that fight a Exo, Betta-2 was killed by traitor Ben, Javael has been declared rouge and will be exiled in the morning, that is all." Ikora turned and walked down the vanguard hall followed by Cayde and Zavala.

~Jav's POV back in the cell~

Staring hard at a wall images from Crota flash in my head and I watch Ben sail away into the oversoul before I disappeared. I would have warped out by now but without my ghost there's not much I can do...

"Hey Jav..." Looking to my left out the cell I see Holiday standing there not meeting my eyes.

"Holiday..." Running the cell wall I stand there looking at her but she backs away covering her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I heard you were declared a rouge..."

"What?" My eyes widening as I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." She turn and ran with tears in her eyes.

"Holly..."

"DAMNIT!" Slamming my head into a wall and tearing up, I sink to the ground. Trying not to lose it when there's another knock on the cell and I turn to see Jace smiling softly. With Stacie next to him doing a little wave.

"Hey Jav..."

"Hey guys..." Standing up slowly I walk over to them and run a hand through my hair.

"How's it been...?"

"I'm sorry about Ben, I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but I'm sure he isn't dead."

Stacie looked down slightly. "That wasn't what we came for..."

Raising a eyebrow and looking at her Jace passes a button opening the door and Stacie hugged me tight. "Thank you for everything..." I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, before JACE cleared his throat and she backed away so he could close the door again.

"How is Ruby?" I asked breaking the awkward moment.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "She's... Well..."

"She's upset..." Stacie said and looked down the hall at two twins with silver hair approaching. "We gotta go, good luck." They walked off just as the twins got here and opened the door waking inside while I sat back down and looked at them.

"Heard Silvia tased you." The guy said laughing.

"Yea I also heard you got punched in the nose."

"I didn't-" and my fist slammed into him before he could finish his sentence making him rear up in pain, dripping blood while Silvia pinned me to the wall.

Laughing I look from her to him and back to her seeing Silvia crack a smile while she looked back at him. "You ok Bruce?"

"Fucker got me right in the nose."

Laughing "You should have seen that coming, btw why are you here?"

Smirking Silvia looks at me. "You'll see soon enough."

"You're about to meet Wade."

"Wade?"

The door opened and a older man with some grey hairs walks in and looks at me. "That's me."

"Why are you here?"

"You might have heard you were exiled, but this is not the case. You were simply added to my team which means a lot is going to change for you."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"And if I were to declined or run away."

"We'd kick your ass, drag you back, break you, and if we can't teach you to obey like a good doggie we'll kill you, I own you now..."

**That's it can't wait for more and two new OC's are joining the fun so be ready. Also let me know what you guys think of the story so far and I hope you enjoy, PEACE OUT SCOUTS**


	3. A broken blade

**Mk next chapter + OCs this is gonna be fun also I will say that the two OCs will be getting backstories I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Anyways I've gotta something to say at the end but like I said its at the end. Cya down below**

Cipher sat in his ship sighing loudly with his head in his hands. "I have to go back to the tower..." Taking "Gauntlet" off from the small of my back and put of it's sheath and stared at my reflection in the blade, with another sigh I lay it down on the dashboard of my ship and fly into orbit.

~Jav's POV~

Staring at the man with light black hair and specks of grey in his short beard which was covering his chin and reminding me of someone I used to know in a past life but it went away as fast as it came and I broke my stare by looking at the twins. "I guess now I know why he's here but what about you two clowns?"

"Isn't it obvious... We're on his fireteam, dumbass."

Silvia rolled her eyes at her brothers reply and looked at me. "We're elite, ghost, special forces, we don't exist, we don't fail, and to the world we're dead or exiled."

"What's our mission?" I asked looking across the room.

"Our first one is to take back the earth, we need to establish more bases, towns, we need to spread out instead of hiding under the traveler."

"..."

"Look you may not understand but you will, this is our planet, and we want it back."

"You said "first", is there others?"

"Of course but I'm not going to go into specifics yet, besides we need to recruit one more friend while we're here..."

"Let me try end get to them I don't think tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over here are the best for that and you come off kinda threatening..."

"You can't leave yet, you're supposed to stay here." Silvia hissed.

"I'll be fine and besides I still need to get a ghost or fix mine."

"Done, I'll let you get him to prove to us that we can trust you."

"Fine but I'll need my stuff, also how do I find him?"

"He's...similar to you but to the extreme, he only takes stealth missions and has a hate for the fallen more then anyone else could, I heard he came by today to get a tune up on his weapon but the person I have watching the weapon smith hasn't seen him show up yet."

Laughing a little i look him in the eyes. "That's because someone who keeps to themselves would never go out in the open like that, I know where he is and I know how to find him but first I want my stuff..."

~tower north near the speaker~

Walking up the stairs to the speaker I lay my ghost on his desk and he sighs. "It cannot be saved...oh it's you...hello Javael."

"Hi. Now please try to fix him or get me a new one I'll be back later." Walking back down the stairs and around the guardrail I walked to a closed door and pushed it open revealing a staircase leading down with almost no light. Walking down two flights and stopping at a door with no handle I knock twice pause then knock twice again.

After a pause it clicked open and I'm greeted with the smell of smoke and gas. Two men stood near eachother, one holding a scout rifle that appears to be silenced while the other is the black market man I knew.

"Greetings Javael, back for something else?"

"Yea..." Walking up to the counter I look between the two and rest my elbow on the counter looking at the man with the scout rifle. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not I usually kept to myself." He turns to leave and I speak up when he gets halfway across the room. "Oh wait I do know you...you're the guy with a vendetta against the fallen." He froze after that and turned to look at me. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just Javael and you're the man we're looking for... Cipher."

He lit up with flames and made a hand cannon of pure fire and fired three rounds where I was standing while I ducked and rushed him. He stepped forward and pulled something longer and thicker then a knife from behind him and swung it at me, grazing my cheek when I tried to pull away. "Ah!" He turned and stabbed outwards at me while I jumped him and lamed behind him, swiping with my foot and knocking him on his back and the blade falling next to him. We froze and looked at eachother before both of us dove for it his hand grabbing the hilt and my teeth sinking into his wrist. "AH WHAT THE FUCK YOU BIT ME!" Smirking and jumping on him while he shook his hand in pain i raised the blade to his face. "Now come with me or-" guards rushed into the room and Cipher pressed a grenade on his leg, surrounding us in a thick smoke cloud. "Let's go!" He yelled and grabbed my by the collar while pushing past a guard and put the door.

"36 FLOOR!" I yelled and jumped down the stairs falling fast watching the ground get dangerously close before I spun and landed hard on the steps next to the 36th door and groaned. "AHHHHH!" He landed on me and we both rolled down some mere stairs groaning in pain and rubbing our heads. "OW, SHIT! You fucking landed on me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to!"

"THEY SAID 36th FLOOR LETS GO!" One guard yelled and they started running down the stairs.

"Let's go!" I yelled and dragged him through the door and stopped at a room and slide a key card over it, opening it after the click and pushing us both in and slamming the door shut.

We sat there breathing hard, out of breath and look at one another before cracking a smile and laughing a little. "Did we just fall forty floors to get away from guards right after fighting in the black market shop?"

Laughing he nodded and stood up. "Where are we? Your room?"

"No this used to be a friend of mines..."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok, for better or worse I know he's alive, anyways I need to get something from here..."

Walking around and looming under tables while he watches with interest. "What are you looking for?"

"A blade, it was taken from something and I have a feeling it might come in handy one day soon..."

He opened a door to the bed room and walked in, following him into the room and looking at the mess of a bed with sheets everywhere and pillows on the ground. "He must have had a rough nights sleep before he left."

Seeing something shiny catch my eye I walked over to the side of the bed and picked up a broken blade. "Found it..." He walked next to me with his back to the door. "Why did you want to take me?"

"...there's a team... They sought me out, hunted me down and captured me. Then they forced me to join the team but it sounds better then being rouge... The reason they want you is because there planning on taking out the fallen and reclaiming earth."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean reclaim earth?"

"They want to free it, wile out the fallen and send them home."

He stared at me with a fire in his eyes. "If we do this, I do it my way."

"Done, now let's get going."

~Unknown location~

"Yo wade!" I yell and walk up the hanger followed by Cipher. Wade looking up from a ship with green marks on the wings. "Whoa what, is that little light?" "Yea we picked it up for you and scavenged the pieces ams we're putting it back together."

"When can she fly? Improvements? Problems? Can I help- wait wait I'm getting distracted. I got Cipher, he's with us but he has conditions..."

"Alright let me hear them."

Cipher stepped up past me with his hands behind his back. "I want to do this my way, solo stealth missions, no rules, I'll come and go as I please."

Silence for a moment until Bruce came out from under little light. "I say let him we wanted him anyways and this way works well." Wade cocked his head to the side in thought and looked back at us sighing. "He can stay but solo missions I don't know about, we'll evaluate your skills first, and another thing. You have to stay here when not on a mission, it's a big place you'll be alone if that's what you want but stay here."

"Good enough I guess but i want to see your inventory and stock up."

"You both can go there. RAIDEN!" He yelled over his shoulder and a scrawny teen with shaggy blonde hair, brown cargo pants past his knees, and a white top covered in sweat with a eye patch over his left eye fell off a rafter and landed next to us. "Hi I'm Raiden. Follow me." He walked off down a hall and through his white shirt we saw bronze screws in his back along with some planting farther down. Looking at eachother them following him he led us to a closed door that looked like it was taken from a cabal stronghold.

"In here is everything that's fun." He said with a smile as he swiped his card and the door started to open. On the inside was rows of guns, ammo, parts, cabal shields, vex weaponry, and a tank sitting in the middle of the room.

"Holy shit..." I whispered looking up at the tank.

Cipher walked in slowly and swung his scout rifle off his back and went to work adjusting it. "Ok you do that..." Walking towards the boxes of weapons I pull off my Longbow-Synthesis and set it down on a box and my red hand on a short table.

Raiden walked up to the table and started dismantling the longbow and I picked up the red hand and started cleaning it. "So what do you want?" He asks while throwing the pieces in different boxes and looked at me. "I want to keep the red hand but I want to upgrade it." "Sounds easy enough what do you want done to it." Handing it to him i pointed to different parts of it with each detail, "I want the impact increased as well as the rate of fire, also I want all the white replaced with black, along with a some helpful attachments..." He went to work getting rid of the muzzle and replacing it with a black wider one with places to attach some stuff to, pulling on gloves on that opened a screen that showed a list of colors and options. He pressed some and slide other and put it in a machine behind him and turned back around to look at me handing my three attachments. "This is the silencer that you screw onto the nozzle with your hands, next up is a grenade launcher attachment that holds one but you can keep others and load them into it, lastly the cherry on top of the cone, this double barrel shotgun attachment that you connect to the bottom on the muzzle that holds four rounds with enormous kickback and little to no range up amazing in tight corners."

A ding went off and he spun around and pulled it out coated in black and red markings, instead of the white triangle there was now a red skull.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever touched..." I said cradling it and pressing the hot metal against my cheek. Laughing he started walking away while I played around with it and loaded up on all types of ammo.

Later that night I was in my room looking at the new armor they gave me and stood there in sweatpants when a intercom blared and informed everyone dinner was ready, stretching and pulling a shirt on over my bare chest while walking out of the room I bumb into Silvia who was wrapped in towels and on her way to her bed room. "Oh shit sorry." Raising my hands and looking away blushing.

She looked away blushing. "It's fine just... You're a idiot and don't do it again or I'll kill you."

"Anyways, why'd you two join the cause?" Walking next to her to her room. "Is this really the best time to ask me this?"

"...probably not..."

"Exactly, see you at dinner." She went her room leaving me standing there, sighing I look down and make my day way to the dinner room where Wade and Cipher we're discussing something while Raiden and Bruce were tossing rolls at eachother across the table. "Uhhh."

Silvia walked in and glared at Bruce and Raiden and they stopped whistling innocently. I mouthed a thank you to her and sat down near Raiden with a empty seat between us. "Oh by the way Raiden I wanted you to take a look at something." I said pulling out the blade from Ben's room and setting it down on the table making the room erie quiet, which gave me and Cipher confused looks.

Wade spoke up calmly and looked at me with fire in his eyes. "That's my blade..."

**Ok guys and gals hope you enjoyed and let me know if you liked it so far, ok that's out of the way I had something I wanted to talk about. I'm very connected with friends I've met online and talk to ALL the time when I'm not writing for ya'll and I wanted to say that if anyone is doubting their importance in the world or is having problems and no one to talk to don't hesitate to talk to me, my kik is in the bio if you have that, I have LINE as well and if you don't have any of those let me know or just private message me, I love to help others and will do my best but sometimes you can't help, only listen and offer advice. So yea that's it guys I just can't stand to see others in pain or going through hard times, having no one to talk about them with. So if you or someone you know is having troubles I might be able to help.**

** peace out scouts**


	4. A magical place

**Hey scouts so I have some good news for you, the prologue to Ben's story will be coming out soon and I mean really soon so that's something to look forward to but unfortunately he will not be updating his story every weekday like I do because he does not have as much free time as me, soooo yea but it'll be out and probably updated every couple of days. Alright let's get into it.**

~unknown location~

"That's my broken blade..." Wade said slowly.

I turned to look at him and tried to explain. "No that's impossible, this blade was melted off of the Red Death when Ben fought the owner, during the final match of iron banner..."

"Yes I know that, we we're sent in to eliminate potential threats, and that's why the matches were never suspended after the deaths."

"You almost killed Ben!"

"Would I have been wrong to? Look at what he's done, who he's become, I saw a potential threat and I attacked."

"... I don't care..." Walking away leaving the broken blade on the table I went to my room and shut the door. Sighing and getting to work I got my armor equipped and my weapons loaded. "You can't stop me from leaving..." Turning to look at Silvia, who was standing at the door.

"I could stop you and you know it."

"Oh yea? That's why it took both you and your brother to capture me and that was on,y after I evaded you for months and killed you both."

"Say what you like but I'll still stop you with something I didn't use on you during that time."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to kick you in the balls."

Looking at her for a moment before turning back around to getting my weapons ready I mutter. "You can try..."

"And I will succeed."

"You aren't going to keep me locked up in here with a threat like that."

"Yea I figured it would work in you but I still have that taser..."

Freezing and turning to look at the thing that brought me pain when I tried to escape the prison. "Ok I'll just go to bed early then..."

"In your armor?"

"It's... Comfy?"

"Is that a question or a answer?"

"I uhhh answer."

"Ether strip down to civilian clothes or I can shoot you again."

Grinning and leaning forward. "You want me to strip for you?"

Turning red she shot me causing everything to go fuzzy and fall over shaking violently. "YOU IDIOT, YOU KNEW WHAT I MEANT!"

Walking out leaving the door open I laid there shaking when Cipher passed the door, looked in and kept walking.

~Cipher POV~

Walking past Jav on the floor shaking and foaming at the mouth I made my way to my secluded room and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, maybe I should shave... Or sharpen Gauntlet, yea I'm gonna go with that one." Sitting on the bed and removing Gauntlet I pick up some of the sharpening tools I found in the armory and got to work. After about 30 minutes I stopped for a second and looked at my reflection, seeing Lauren's face for a second and then my own face.

"Damnit..." Setting the blade down and moving over to the bathroom I looked in the mirror breathing slowly. "She's gone..." Staring into the mirror and looking at my dark brown, almost black hair, the scars, one running from my cheek to my chin and the other across my left eye. "I will avanege her..." Pulling out my dog tags from under my shirt and making a fist around them I close my eyes and have a sad moment of silence until I hear a noise coming from my room then a "ooooo shiny, OW and sharp!"

Running into the room I see Raiden holding Gauntlet with his finger pricked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I was looking at your big knife thingy."

Grabbing it out of his hand and cleaning it off with my shirt I glare at him. "It's a machete."

"It's cool and I want it, I'll trade you anything for it."

"It's not for trade, it means to much to me..."

"Come on please please please, wait." Running up to me and grabbing my dog tags he looks them over. "Anthony? I thought your name was Cipher. Wait were you in the military? Or are you like wolverine or something?"

"Who/what is wolverine.?"

"I read about him in a comic book once."

"You found a comic book?"

"Yea we were scavenging and I found it covered in soot and ash."

Taking the opportunity to stay away from my past I put Gauntlet back on the small of my back and turned to look at him. "Where'd you find it?"

"In destroyed America, pretty cool huh?"

"Very cool now why don't you go and talk about that with Jav." Pushing him out and shutting the door I head back to my work of sharing Gauntlet.

~Jav POV~

"SILVIA YOU BITCH!" Kicking her door off its hinges revealing a almost naked, dripping wet, angry Silvia glaring at me making a vein show on her forehead. "ARE YOU GONNA SHOW UP AFTER EVERY SHOWER I TAKE?!"

"HEY YOU TAS- OOF!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TI MY SISTER?" Bruce demanded after pinning me on a wall. "ME? YOU MEAN WHAT SHES DONE TO ME!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU. ONLY HER AND FROM WHAT I SAW YOU KICKED DOWN HER DOOR WHILE SHE WAS CHANGING."

"That was a accident..." Blushing and turning away.

"I swear if you try anything on her I'll rip you limb from limb!" While slowly glowing purple and gripping me tighter.

"Looking at him square in the eyes and lighting up light blue In a instant I kicked him off my and we stared at each other for a moment, teeth bared. "You wanna go?"

"I don't know, do you want your ass handed to you?"

"ENOUGH!" Wade yelled standing down the hall looking at us. "Bruce you're suspended from the next mission, Javael you go get Raiden and report back to me. I will not have fighting in my presence."

Glaring at each other we slowly powered back down. "I'll kick your ass, anytime, anywhere." He challenged before walking past me bumping me in the shoulder.

I made my way to the armory where Raiden sleeps on a hammock above the tank. "Yo Raiden, we got a mission."

"Really?" He jumped down and walked over to a tab,e stretching and loading up his guns. "Oh by the way Jav we got your ghost shell for you." Handing me a black ghost shell with a red stripe down the middle covering the eye.

Summoning my ghost and putting it on him he wiggled and looked up at me. "You like it Caboose?"

"Yes very much thank you." It replied in a robotic, childlike voice before disappearing.

I looked over at Raiden who was already armored to the teeth in his Titan gear and loading a auto rifle on his back. "So Jav are you gonna rename your hand cannon?"

"I've thought about it, it was the Red Hand before so I think I'm gonna call it the Black Fist now." Nodding in approval he checked the sights on his auto rifle and gave me a thumbs up before I slid my Jacknife helmet over my head and we walked to the hanger bay.

Jumping into Little Light while Raiden jumped into something he named the Ticktock Inquisitor we have each other a thumbs up.

~Disney World, Orlando Florida~

Landing in the campground parking lot we ran past the lodge to the dock where the ferry comes to and see a half sunken ship smashed against the harbor. "I guess we're taking the monorail." Raiden mumbled and we turned around and ran towards the closest one.

Hopping up and running on the track we ran low to the ground approaching Disney World fast and quiet. "What are we dealing with?" I whispered.

"The fallen have a small house here and they captured some golden age tech, so we're gonna take it back." Running ahead and hopping off the track he ran across and jumped the guardrail, alerting the fallen.

Two vandals with green and red paint smeared over them proving the house was here, came out and charged him with swords bursting with electricity. One swung low and the other jumped and swung high.

Raiden however formed a shield of arc energy around himself and charged right through them, their sword bounced off his shield and he punched one in the face, launching the head into the park while the other pulled out a shock pistol and opened fire.

Raiden turned around to see a gun in his face when the vandel's head popped off and let loose a white light into the air while I waved in the distance with my hand cannon still smoking.

I jumped down and ran over to him as alarms started blaring and dregs ran out at us. "You think you can handle this newbie?" He asked taking aim and letting loose with his black auto rifle. "You're talking to the guy who fought a God and made it out alive." Loading the grenade launcher attachment and fired one in the middle of them sending dregs flying in all directions.

A loud roar came from inside the park and we looked at eachother. "Have you ever been to Disney?"

"First time I can remember."

"Then let's make it magical."

**Oyus today has been a great Friday for me and I hope you guys are having fun as well hope you love this and as a little bonus I'll try to put out a backstory as well.**

**ENJOY THE WEEKEND PEACE OUT SCOUTS**


	5. Fun at Disney

**Hey guys I'm back after that stresses mess of a weekend but you know what, it's over with, the week has resumed which means more chapters and a escape, without further adue let the magic begin...**

The roar echoed through the air getting roars of approval from the screeching dreg and the roaring vandal. "This... Can't be good..."

Nodding in agreement I ran off to the gate only to be sent flying into the monorail track, looking through my now cracked helmet at the Captain who just backhanded me.

"JAV! You ok?!" Raiden yells while smashing cloaked vandals with his fists. "Yea..." Feeling the taste of blood in my mouth I fall down to the ground, landing and standing while slowly being surrounded by Vandals with swords.

Looking from left to right while counting out loud. "Two... Four... Six... Nine... Thirteen... Twelve enemies..." Pulling my knife from my side and swinging at the nearest blade, metal on metal clashing I jump over them and blink in mid air landing a little ways off with them chasing me, two of them jumping and swinging their swords.

Turning around and swinging my knife deflecting both swords and blinking forward stabbing one in the head killing him instantly before jumping away and leaving a flux grenade attached to the dead body, exploding killing three more.

"Four down, eight to go." Flaring up white-blue and holding my slightly extended blue knife I slashed forward creating a wave of arc energy evaporating three more instantly and rushing the last five, stabbing one in the face turning him into a orb of light while spinning around cutting another one across the chest also turning him into a orb of light while the last three swung swords, screeching cries of vengeance for their lost comrades.

Swinging my blade in a wide arc, the clash of electricity charged blades and a blade made of pure arc energy was no contest, my knife cut all their swords in half then I continued to spin and kick one of them back, while throwing my knife into its skull evaporating him right before my light fades and I'm left with two angry vandals who pull out their shock pistols and open fire on me. I spin and get on one knee with my cloak covering me and they relentlessly ripping it to shreds until there's nothing left but a shredded cloak lying there. Confused the right one turns to look at the vandal on its left only to see it falling over with a knife sprouting from its skull and me standing over him with no cloak on waving before blinking forward and headbutting him shattering the front and top of my helmet.

Letting the pieces of my helmet fall on top of the defeated vandal before breaking and splitting in two.

"Damn... I liked that helmet..."

"Mourn later remember that roar we heard?" Raiden asks walking over to me.

"Yea why?"

The ground shook and we looked to the gate to see a Archon, covered in heavy armor from a devil walker. There was something different about him though, he had two heavily armored arms instead of four arms like they normally do, he had no weapons in ether hand but he had two shoulder torrents and his entire body was coated in heavy armor plating from a devil walker.

He turned towards us with steam shooting out of his helmet. He walked towards us slowly gaining speed till a full on sprint, Raiden roared a battlecry and slammed his fist into it's head not even denting the armor but instead force meeting force made Raiden's arm snap in the middle, causing him to scream out in pain and hold his dangling forearm. "AHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCK!" The Archon the preceded to back hand Raiden into the park and stare at me. "Easy there big guy we can work this out-" he charged and I jumped, blinking inside the park and seeing a Raiden sized hole in the wall of a candy store and a collapsed Raiden laying on a broken barrel of candy.

"He's out of commission for a while I guess..." Looking back at the gates the Archon turns and runs full speed at me crashing through a wall and picking up speed. Pulling my ghost out and summoning my sparrow, mounting it and driving full speed towards the castle with the Archon right on my tail and picking up speed.

"Shit shit faster faster come on!" He leaped and brought both his fists down on the back of the sparrow sending me into the air and the back half of my sparrow flattened, with the front half skidding to a stop. Blinking to the left in mid air towards space mountain I see what looks like a satellite dish on the top of the castle. "I spy with my little eye something that doesn't belong..." He looked from right to left looking for me while I pulled out my ghost and told him to go turn on space mountain and supply power to the track.

Walking out in front of the bridge I waved at him. "OI ASSHOLE OVER HERE." He turned and ran at me. When he ran on the bridge I dropped two grenades on the middle of it smirking and jumping back while the bridge exploded. Expecting to see him sinking underwater I look down and instead see him flying up with a powerful thrust of a jet pack and landing infront of me except this time he was the one smirking.

"Shit-" was all I could say before he clamped a big metal hand over my face and lifting me into the air with my feet dangling and trying desperately to kick him but with no avail.

When he applied pressure to my head threatening to pop it like a grape I let out a muffled scream, grabbing his arm, I glowed white melting us into white light and teleporting us inside of space mountain up in the air so we fell and he let me go in surprise.

Silently cursing and jumping onto the track as the cart came around, hitting me in the chest knocking the wind out of my as I hang on and climbed into the front seat. My ghost hovered next to me and disappeared into my armor.

"Jav, there's a vex signature up ahead on the track!"

"A VEX!? They never go to earth!"

Hopping off the cart and silently walking forward on the track with angry yells from behind as the Archon struggled to move in the dark, waving his arms trying to find a wall to smash I guess.

Farther down the track I see the red light of a vex eye as well as glowing bronze in the dim light. Attaching my silencer and taking aim I raise to where I think the head would be and fire.

It turned around fast and caught the bullet in one hand, while raising a shot gun to my face. "JAV?" "RAIDEN?" We said at the same time.

My ghost shined a light on a shirtless Raiden with no eyepatch and I saw chunks of bronze along his back and sides, and a makeshift cast over his almost healed arm but the most shocking thing was the eye, it was the perfect size of a human eye with a red light instead of a pupil. We stared at each other for a second before I asked. "What did they do to you?..."

"A lot but I can't talk about it here because of the yelling thing in the other room which we still need to do something about and this isn't all they did." Taking off his armored combat boots and showing his bronze leg before putting it back on. "It goes all the way up above the knee..."

"Hey Raiden I'm sorr-"

"Don't... Don't say sorry it's not anyone's fault but theirs now let's get back to the mission..."

"Sure..."

He walked past me and looked down from the track at the Archon who was close to one side of a wall and stumbling around. His eye focused on him and a minute later he turned to me. "Ok I have a plan."

~Raiden's POV~

"Understand?"

"Yea lets do this." Jav replied before lighting up pure white and taking a deep breath. "Whoa how'd you-" before I could ask he jumped down with his extended knife and cut a chunk out of the wall and running from the Archon while he chased him.

I jumped out and ran behind the Archon who was catching up to Jav, but this was our plan. Jav blinked infront of me and I chucked him onto the Archon's back which he then proceeded to dig his knife into its back and drag it in the shape of a square cutting off a chunk of the armor and stabbing his knife in leaving it there, still lite up with the white light when he jumped off and landed next to me. "You're up." He said patting me on the back and jumping into the green water next to the destroyed bridge.

The Archon glared at me through the helmet and I ran straight for the destroyed bridge. "OI PISSPOT! THIS WAY!" Taking the last step with my altered leg and kicked off higher then any man could, barely landing on the other side.

The Archon's heavy duty jet pack kicked in and he jumped over easily while I ran for the castle and begin climbing. I scaled the wall towards the satellite dish with the Archon right behind me desperately trying to go faster without falling while his shoulder turrets whizzed to life and sprayed my back with bullets but became confused when they ether stuck or bounced off.

"What's the matter am I to tough for you?" Chuckling and jumping higher and faster dodging bullets while getting closer and closer to the dish. I looked back while flipping him off to see him jump off and his jet pack turning on and flying him up towards me. "Two can play that game..." Falling backwards I landed on his face and kicked off, denting his helmet and landing on the dish.

"HA!" Throwing a lightning grenade under it and sending shocks though it the Archon grabs a lower part of it and as the lightning causes his jet pack to malfunction.

The whole thing started leaning and toppled over with both of us under it with wide eyes falling off the castle and the ground down below. He reached for me with panicked eyes and I fell faster landing on his chest with my altered leg on his chest right as we hit the ground causing my foot to burst through his armor and out his back while Jav's knife sticking through the front of his chest impelling him two ways.

Looking up at the satellite about to crush me, the world goes slow and I accept my fate hoping that my death helped the cause but before my sacrifice could be made Jav's hand grabs my shoulder and we melt into white light and reappear next to out ships in time to see the tops of the castle falling over and crumbling.

"J-Jav... How'd you..."

"I'll tell you later when you tell me about yourself now let's go mission accomplished."

We hopped in our ships and flew back to the base.

~unknown location~

"And you're sure it looked the same as hers did?" Wade asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes I've never seen a blink looking like that or even come close to that kinda distance." I hurriedly spit out.

"Then perhaps we need to do a little interrogation of our own on Jav..."

**Sorry about this one being a little late but I just wanted to say that I only post these on weekdays for those of you who don't know but yea. Hoped you liked it and if you wanna know how Jav can melt into light like the female Exo can or how Raiden's body was changed go read the backstories. **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS! **


	6. Jav's secret

**Mk that stuff happened and i hope everyone is having a good day so far, I stole my friends back pack this morning and he had to track me down and find me hehehe... But yea now let's get started**

Stretching on the bed and letting out a soft moan I close my eyes and fall asleep... And dream...

~Silvia's POV~

"Ugh I hate being trapped with all these men... I need a female friend or someone who will talk to me. Soooooo not Raiden, definitely not my brother, Wade... Never, so there's Cipher and Javael... CIPHER IT IS!"

Walking out wearing a loose T-shirt and black leggings I make my way to his room but stop at the door to the sound of metal scraping on metal. "Uhhhh hey Cipher..." Turning to look and seeing him sitting on his bed sharpening his blade.

"Go away." He said without looking at me.

"What you doing?" I asked taking a step inside.

He sighed stood up and walked over to me. "I don't like you, I don't like this, and what I'm doing is none of your business." Pushing me out softly and closing the door in my face I waited until I heard the sound of metal on metal again.

"Jerk..." Walking back to my room and stopping at Jav's door I slowly move my hand towards the handle and open it peering in only to see Jav curled into a ball hugging and drooling on his pillow with nothing but boxers on.

"... JAV WAKE THE FUCK UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"AH WTF- OWWWWWW." Sitting up fast and hitting his head on the bed above him he rubs it and curses. "Why the hell are you in my room anyways..."

"NO REASON MAYBE I JUST FELT LIKE IT ASSHOLE!" Turning and slamming the door Raiden bumps into me. "Uhhh hi Raiden..."

"Hey Silvi- ... You were in Jav's room... And your face is all red... Did you two..." Making a circle with one hand and putting his finger in and out of it slowly while raising a eyebrow. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE CREEP NEVER ON TRAVELER'S FALLEN I FESTED EARTH WOULD I SLEEP WITH THAT BASTERD!" Face completely red I stormed off. "HEY WAIT SILVIA I'M SORRY!" He called but I was gone.

Walking to the armory I climb in the tank and put my head on my knees. "I hate boys..."

"Silvia Wade needs you." My ghost informed me and I nodded silently and climbed out. "Where is he right now?"

"In the... Rehabilitation Room..."

Flinching I looked at my ghost with wide eyes. "It's not for you he says but he is preparing it right now."

"O-ok..." Running to the elevator and using the key to go to the secret floor it slowly went down and I shuddered at the memory of being in there. "I wonder what he wants..."

Walking out and into the silver empty room with one chair in the center and Wade cleaning blue blood off the floor. "Ah thank you for coming."

"Yea sure... Why did you want me?"

"I need you to bring Jav here, he knows something that we need to know." He said simply, standing up and smiling.

"There's no way a moron like him knows something that important."

"Oh but he does, he can do something only one other person we've seen do."

"And what could that be?"

"Go to him right now, put yourself in danger and you'll find out."

"...ok I will!" Blinking up into Jav's room I stood there about to yell before I see him getting armored up. "Going somewhere?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I left something behind on the last mission and I'm going to get it back."

"You can't leave without asking Wade."

"Watch me." He said before blinking into the hanger followed by me.

"You can't do this!" He turned and clamped a hand over my mouth. "Come with me if you want but I'm going and that's final."

Moving his hand away I looked at him in his eyes. "Fine let's go..."

~back at Disney~

"It looks completely destroyed what did you guys do?"

"Not us the Archon."

"Oh..."

We landed right in the middle near the castle and Jav walked to the rubble infront of the castle. "It's somewhere around here..."

He started moving wreckage out of the way while I watched. "Hmmm..." Looking up I see the tops of the castle missing and then notice a chunk threatening to fall near the top. "Hey ghost... Go push that over on us..." I whispered as it nodded and flew up behind the castle while I walked over next to Jav innocently.

"Maybe I can help?" I asked moving a small chunk to the side.

"Maybe..." He said quietly and continued his work.

"What are you looking for?"

"My knife, I think it's still in the Archon."

"You came back for your knife?"

"We've been through a lot... I've had many changes in my life but that knife has stayed with me forever."

"Oh..." Moving a chunk off the Archon and seeing the knife sticking through his chest I pick it up. "Found it-" the sound of rubble falling made me look up only to see my death two inches from my face when Jav tackled me and we melted into white light and reappeared on top of the monorail.

"J-Jav.." Was all I could say before starting to cry. "Hey hey... it's ok you're safe now..." Shaking my head I let the tears fall. "It's not ok, I'm so sorry Jav..."

"For wha-" then I stabbed him in the side with a needle letting tears blur my vision. "I'm so so sorry..."

~Rehabilitation Room Jav's POV~

"Wha... Where... Why..." Looking around with my vision slowly clearing I see bright lights and a silver room with two big windows on the front wall with Cipher, Silvia who was still crying, Bruce, and Raiden looking out the windows with worry on their faces and then I noticed Wade directly in front of me dressed in his combat black and orange hunter gear with brass knuckles on both his fists, and a stern look on his face.

Attempting to move I notice my hands and legs and cuffed to the small office chair. "Why the hell am I here?"

"I'm asking questions here not you, now tell me, How. Is it. Possible. That. You. Can. Teleport. Like the female Exo?"

"... A great magician would never-" he punched me hard in the face, knocking the chair over and causing me to spit blood over the bright floor.

He picked me off the floor with the chair still attached and punched me in the side of the face again and again until after he felt done dropped me on the ground making me head roll and drool blood. "You.. Sonuva..." Looking up at him with one eye and unable to look with the right because it was black and swollen. "TELL ME NOW IM DONE PLAYING GAMES!" He yelled and pushed my chair backwards causing me to fall and him holding me by the collar of my shirt and raised his fist again. "So am I..." I spit blood in his face and he dropped me and walked a little ways away.

Closing my eyes and then opening them I was still here. "Why... Why can't I teleport..."

"The room blocks out all powers unless the person is wearing one of these." He said while gesturing to the arm band around his wrist and then held my knife in his other hand. "Why do you have that..."

"Silvia told me you went all the way back to Disney to retrieve it... Must mean a lot to you..." Then before I could blink he stabbed it into my leg right above my knee causing me to yell out then he moved it side to side and pushed it in deeper causing blood to pool out. "Do you feel that? That's betrayal by your own blade, remember what I said back in the cell, you are a dog, a mutt and I own you, I will do what I see fit." Digging the blade in deeper, and making flames swirl around his hands, super heating the blade burning the inside of my leg. "AHHHHHHH PLZ STOP!"

"TELL US HOW AND WHERE!" Taking it out and stabbing it in higher up.

"I CANT AHHHH THE REEF, THE QUEEN! LET ME TALK TO HER AND ILL HELP YOU FIND THE EXO!"

He slowly removed the blade and looked at me. "What business do you have with the the queen..."

"More then you know..."

"...you can go to her BUT we're putting you on a wire and putting this on you which will stop your powers, that way you can't escape and if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you."

"D-deal..." I mumbled in pain while he uncuffed me and put a white bracelet around my left hand.

With that he turned around and walked out while Bruce, Raiden, and Silvia rushed in and Cipher looked at me with concern before leaving.

"I'M SO SORRY JAV!" Silvia whined while hugging and crying on me.

"Ah AHHHH stop my leg." She let go and hugged her brother who looked at me with concern and helped me up, him and Raiden holding me up between them. "Thanks guys..."

"Yea no prob Jav..." Raiden muttered while Bruce kept one arm around his sis who clung to him crying.

~ two days later~

Laying in bed covered in bandages and frozen kool aid packs, thanks to Raiden, when a knock came on the door. "Come in..."

Silvia walked in holding a small bag and sat next to me. "Today's the day..." Nodding I sat up only to be gently pushed back down. "I can do it for you..." She said and took off the bandages on my chest before setting up the wire.

"Do I really have to wear a wire? What year is it again I think I passed out and woke up in the early 2000's?" Laughing softly she finished and made me sit up. "Relax and pretend it's not there..."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Yea well shut up and get to the hanger ok? You big jerk." Smirking and walking out of my room I stand up and get dressed, writing on a small note and placing it in my pocket I walk to the hanger and see everyone there waiting on me.

Walking up to me Wade stands in my way and whispers "Do this and earn my trust back." Wade said before moving out of the way.

I nodded and hopped in my ship, taking off into space towards the reef.

after about a hour of flying it starts glowing purple with wreckage scattered around, not long after that two of her ships flew next to me and guided me to the docking area. I dismounted and removed my helmet, being guided into the throne room and waved to her.

"Hey Queen...and crow..." I said while putting my hand in my pocket.

"Fuck off, why are you here?" Crow muttered bitterly.

"Do you remember the deal I made with you guys a little over a year ago?" I said while pulling the note out and flicked it towards them, Crow catching it and mouthing the words to the queen. "He's wearing a wire."

I nodded and continued. "The one about me looking for the female Exo...?" She stood up and pointed at me yelling angrily. "SEIZE HIM!"

**Sorry for this one being posted late I had tests this morning and couldn't work on it but it's out now and if you guys haven't already read Ben's prologue then go fucking do that cuz it's awesome thx a ton**

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	7. The Queen of the reef

**Hey guys I know this is gonna be out late and I'm sorry, and the reason for this is because I had a photo shoot this morning and that gonna took up a while but yea I'm really excited for this so let's go.**

"SEIZE HIM!" The Queen of the reef yelled angrily and two vandals with spears surrounded me and I raised my hands up slowly. "TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEON AND STRIP HIM OF WEAPONS!" She yelled again as they took my hand cannon, tossing it on the ground with all of my ammo and attachments for it as well. Next they removed the my armor and knife, then they saw the wire...

"What is the meaning of this guardian Javael... You dare betray me after I showed you mercy!" I shrugged and looked down. "And who is listening?" I looked up at her confidently. "None of your damn business!"

"REMOVE THE WIRE AND SEND HIM TO THE DUNGEON!" They ripped it off and hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

~some time later in a reef cell~

"Ow..." Rubbing the back of my head I sat up and looked around. "A cell? I'm starting to hate these..." One of the vandal guards turned to look at me and nudged the other one, followed by clicking noises. I watched them make clicking sounds before the first on walked off down a hallway and the other one turned to face me with a sneer plastered on his face.

"What you so happy about?" I asked him leaning close to his face. He made two clicks in a response and Crow, followed by the highness herself the Queen. "Hello your highness." I said doing a mock bow.

"Sarcastic as always I see Javael." She replied brushing the vandal guard away and looking at her brother while raising a eyebrow. "Brother~ dear~ would you be so kind as to leave us alone for a minute?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and left glaring at me. "So miss Queen what do I owe the honers of being housed by your kind...people..."

"I want to know why you're here and why you were wearing a wire?"

"Long story short i exposed my secret to my new team and then they proceeded to interrogate me which is why as you can see, my face is all bruised up and there are bandages around my leg..." I replied quickly.

"Poor baby..." Sticking her hand in between the bars and stroking my bruised face gently.

Flinching at the touch I pulled my face away and looked at her. "Look I'm happy to see you again but there gonna be coming here probably."

"Yes I know... I just wished we had more time..." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about me ok? But I could use your help." I said making her eyes light up. "You'll have to owe me."

"I will be in your debt if this works." I replied.

She smirked and leaned close. "Now let's strike a deal."

~unknown location Cipher's POV~

Sitting at the table and watching the group of people around me discussing what to do about Jav I could not be more bored and wishing I was out patrolling for fallen.

"-maybe we could send someone in there for a stealth mission and take him back!" Raiden said with hope.

"But no one here is stealthy enough to sneak into the reef which is infested with fallen, not to mention the awoken." Silvia muttered gloomily.

That perked my interest. "Why is there fallen in the reef?" I asked slowly.

"Because the they attacked the queen and instead of killing them she took mercy, by making them her slaves." Bruce explained.

"I'll go!" Cipher said loudly. "There's no one better at stealth then me and no one who hates the fallen more, I also have no reason to run away and I care for... Jav. Let me go and prove myself to the group."

Wade slowly nodded. "Fine go and bring him back safely, but he's not off the hook. We will have answers." He said.

I nodded and walked quickly to my room suiting up, putting gauntlet on last. "Time to eliminate some fallen..."

~flying towards the reef~

The space around me started turning purple and junk was floating everywhere. Two reef ships flew along side me and guided me.

The three ships docked in a hanger and the two guards jumped out surrounding the ship... They waited... And waited... And waited... Until they got curious and climbed up onto the ship, looking into a empty ship. Confused they looked around when the ship suddenly started beeping.

Alarmed they both jumped back behind their ships as the black one exploded leaving a destroyed helmet. They searched the wreckage for anything and found more clues to the guardian's death. "Must have been a malfunction..." One of them said.

"Maybe but let's alert the Queen anyways." Said the other.

"And tell her what? A ship flew in here and self destructed?"

"If we don't tell her-" the guard was cut off thanks to Cipher's trip around her neck and chocked her out while the other on looked at more ship parts before turning around and seeing nothing but a fist to the face.

Running down the nearest hallway silently and taking aim at the vandal around the corner with my silenced scout rifle and fired once popping the head off then running to retrieve the body.

After the body was hidden in a small closet I continued down until I saw one awoken guard walking down the hall in my direction. "Little closer..." I whispered and when she turned I slammed her against a wall with my hand clamped over her mouth and gauntlet pressed up against her throat.

"You're gonna tell me what I want to know your I'll slice your hand off and knock you out, understood?" She nodded and I slowly moved my hand away. "Where are you keeping the guardian that was taken, the one known as Javael?" The awoken's eyes widened. "He...he's in the Queen's personal bed room, I can't take you there."

Nodding in confirmation I looked down the hall then back at her. "Which way?" She pointed down the hall she came from. "That way but-" I slammed my helmet into her head and knocked her unconscious, then I put her next to the vandal in the closet.

Running quickly and silently down the hallway I walked to a wide door which showed the throne room with a awoken with slick black hair lounging on the throne and two vandals keeping watch.

Pulling a special grenade from my belt I tossed it in and it landed in the man's lap, exploding with a purple gas. I ran in cutting one of the vandal's heads off and shot the other one with my scout rifle three times before it fell over dead. Looking at the unconscious awoken in the chair I took his hand cannon, and gave it to my ghost who made it disappear for me.

Dashing behind the throne and into the private room my eyes widen instantly. "JAV!"

I ran over to him lying on the Queen's bed with blood pooled around him and his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "He's dead I'm afraid..." I turned around to meet the voice and see the Queen standing there in a nightgown with sad eyes. "I killed him..." Placing my head on his chest and listening close I closed my eyes and waited...

I stood up with a dark expression under my helmet. "What's he to you anyways?"

"We... Knew eachother well after he came to me for help."

"Yea anyways thanks for not minding that I killed a few vandals." I replied.

"I could care less about them but if any awoken are dead you will pay." She said darkly.

"Oh yea I will but one more thing..." Slamming my fist down on his hurt leg Jav bolted up in pain and yelled. "OWW JEEZ!"

"WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE DEAD?!" I yelled at him.

"CUZ I hate it there!" He replied hopping out of the bed and walking over to his clothes are armor. "Put on a shirt and let's go." I ordered.

"Yea whatever dad..." He muttered sliding his dark grey shirt back on then started on his armor.

"Don't call me that..." I muttered glaring at him.

"Ok jeez but why can't you let me stay here?" He asked.

"Why would you want to?" I asked.

Gazing at the Queen for a moment then back to me. "There are certain perks... Besides I like how they operate better."

"By keeping fallen around them at all time? That's not smart it's bound to backfire."

"Hey you don't know that and besides if something did happen I'd want to be here to help." He said before putting his helmet on.

"It's none of your concern now get back to the base so they can get their answers and we can get back to eliminating fallen."

"I'm not going back if I have to give up my secrets." He said slowly rising his knife to me.

"You don't wanna make me do this." I said slowly raising gauntlet.

"Why not you can't beat me anyways." He said.

"You're nothing compared to me."

"ENOUGH!" The Queen yelled. "I already said no fighting in the bed room Javael now you two can leave and fight on your way home if you want."

"..." Lowering his knife and walking past me he left without another word. "Miss awoken queen I have something to ask before I leave." I said turning around to face her and putting gauntlet back. "What is it darling?"

"What do they want from Jav so badly? I know it's some type of power but I don't know what it is."

"It's... Not a power if that's what they think... But in short it allows Javael to teleport anywhere he can think of."

Raising my eyebrows under my helmet I asked. "Why would he want that?"

"A long time ago when he came to me for help another person was with him: Xür. They came and Javael told me he was looking for a way to cheat death... Maybe he had a vision of the future or some crazy reason but I informed him of a person who could use that "power" and ordered my fallen pets to capture her. When they did he snuck on board and pretended to be a prisoner. After that I have no idea."

"...thank you for sharing this information with me I am in your debt." I replied.

"In that case I want you to protect Javael even from your teammates."

"Done. Goodbye..." Walking out of the room I stop at the door and turn to look at her. "By the way I knocked out three guards and the one with black hair on the throne."

"Thank you for alerting me to that."

I nodded then walked to the hanger and saw Jav siting in his little light waving me over.

**That's it hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more~ and if you're wondering about Stacie's fireteam and what they've been up to you'd be excited to know that they will be in the next chapter tomorrow ^-^**

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	8. Supply Run

**Hey guys its guardian Javael here and I have some potential bad news. I go to highschool for those of you who don't know and today I learned that yesterday someone reported me for theft and since I use my school iPad for work, that I take home and use as I please, I might lose it and not be able to post for some time. I didn't steal anything and I'm going to complain right back but I was letting you know the story might get postponed for a little while. I'll give more details on it tomorrow.**

Jumping out of little light and landing on the hanger floor I get tackled by a sobbing Silvia. Then just quickly as she came she left and hugged Cipher who attempted to push her away. "Did she get hit in the head while I was gone?"

"GET HER OFF!" Cipher yelled and fell backwards. Giggling she got up and walked over to me. "Wwaade wants to see you~" she started while grabbing my collar and pulling me after her.

"Where is he I'll go see him you don't have to-" she pushed me into her room, closing the door behind her and hiccuping. "Oh my god your drunk..."

"Yup!" She stated happily with a flushed face and fell on her butt. "Ouchie.." She mumbled rubbing it. "Ok Silvia let's just calm down and get you some-"

"JAVVY!" She squealed happily and jumped on me. "AHHH JEEZUS CHILL!"

Sniff... I looked down and saw her sniveling and burying her face in my shirt. "Silvia?..."

She sniffled again and hugged me. "I-I'm sorry... I was just so scared you'd be killed, or worse..." I hesitated, unsure of what to do but I hugged her back anyways. "Come on... This is me were talking about..." She nodded and looked up at me. "Please don't leave us, I know you must hate Wade and probably me but I never wanted any of this..." Her eyes threatening to release more tears.

Brushing a strand of silver hair out of her eyes. "It'll be ok I promise..."

She smiled slightly then she threw up on me and passed out next to me on the bed. "...really?" I asked myself.

She snored and I got up sighing and almost tripping on one of the many bottles littering her floor. "You can keep this..." I said to her even though she was asleep while laying my shirt covered in barf on the end of her bed.

Her nose wrinkled up in disgust and she whined in her sleep. "Smells bad doesn't it?" I turned and walked out into the hall shirtless only to look Bruce straight in the eyes. "Shit..."

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose. "Before I kill you, do you wanna tell me why you were in her room and came out shirtless?"

"No reason..." I said sweating nervously.

"Yea... I'm sure... Then you won't mind me going in to talk to her." He said moving his hand towards the door handle.

"NO! Errrr I mean she's really tired... We should let her get some rest..."

"Why would she be tired if she was here all day?"

"Yoga...?"

"Mhm yea ok." He pushed past me and opened the door revealing a sleep talking Silvia who had somehow gotten my shirt wrapped around her and all the beer bottles on the ground. "Mmm... Hav... Werf nah..." Before loudly moaning, and with that we shut the door looking at eachother with wide eyes. "L-look I swear I didn't touch her, she was drunk when I got there and she threw up on me so I left my shirt there."

"Ok I believe you now let's leave and pretend we never saw anything."

"Agreed." Me walking to my room and him going to the main room.

Walking in fast and putting a shirt on I don't notice the dark figure in my room until it's to late. "Hello Jav..."

"...why are you here..."

Her light blue eyes shined in the dark and she stared at me. "Do they know?"

"No, and they never will." I replied darkly.

"Good..." With that she melted into white leaving me alone again. I turned around and laid in my bed, closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

~Bruce's POV~

Slamming the door to the fridge in frustration I turned around and walked to Wade's room. "Yo Wade ima head to the tower. We're out of food and other stuff." His door opened and he nodded walking past me and looked in the fridge.

"I just said there's nothing in there!" He continued to ignore me and closed the fridge, sighing and walking past me. "Hey Wade you ok man?" He stopped at the door and turned around to face me with a distant look in his eye before turning back around and closing the door.

"... Ok then I'm just gonna go..." Walking towards the hanger I looked at all the ships and grinned getting an idea.

Hopping inside little light. I grinned and flew off to the tower.

~at the tower~

Docking and jumping out I put my helmet over my head and walked to the elevators. Walking in and pressing a button for the bottom floor when the doors start closing and a girls voice yelled at it telling me to hold it.

Sticking my foot in between the elevator doors it opened back up and a blue haired girl runs in. "Thank you for holding it!" She says while panting.

My eyes lite up purple for a second then returned to normal. "A Titan? And striker?" Interesting I think.

"Yea... how'd you know I was striker?" She asks raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh lucky guess..." I said turning my head and rubbing my neck.

"Mhm yea sure... By the way, why are you wearing a helmet? Isn't it hot and uncomfortable?"

Flinching I try to think if something quick. "Because I'm fugly af." Wincing at how stupid I must sound I wait to be subjected to more questions.

"BHAHAHAHAHA you're so ugly you have to wear a helmet?" Wiping a tear from her eye still giggling she watches me. "You're funny, so what you doing here?"

"I'm on a supply run."

"Oh? That's cool I guess but don't we like... Live here?" She asked.

"Most do but I prefer out there, I don't like getting to close to people."

"Hmmm ok then..." She said obviously not satisfied.

The elevator door clicked open and we walked together to a small store and started getting housing supplies. "Hey mister... What's your name?"

"You can call me Bruce." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Mk then Bruce... My name is Stacie."

"Nice to meet you." Shaking her hand I stared into her eyes a bit to long before looking away and shopping again.

"So Bruce you're not wearing traditional clothing for any class, mind me asking what you are since you know mine."

"Fair enough I suppose..." Holding out my hand near her, it faintly glowed purple with embers of energy floating off into the air.

"Voidwalker..." She breathed out slowly.

Nodding I closed my hand and turned away as three civilians walked into the store. "We're here for payment..." The one infront said to the clerk.

Curious we watched from around the corner. The clerk looked down saddened. "No... It barely survives I'm not gonna pay you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN?" Grabbing the clerk by his collar and lifting him up.

"Hold this Stacie." Tossing my helmet to her and walking up to them in my causal clothes. "Hey fellas."

One of them walked over to me and showed a broken hunter's knife. "Get lost or get hurt."

"Same goes for you. Leave and never come back." I said standing and staring at them.

"What can you do to stop us? You sure as hell don't look like a guardian and I don't see any weapons."

"I don't need weapons for you three." Making a fist behind my back that slowly fills with purple light.

"Alright boys go get him." Then they all rushed me.

"Idiots." Pushing my hand out infront of me hitting them with a wave of void energy they flew back crashing through the glass door we came in and out onto the street.

"RUN ITS A WARLOCK!" One of them shouts and runs followed by the other two.

"Assholes..." Turning back around to a stunned old man and a blushing Stacie. "What you two looking at?"

Stacie threw the helmet at me and I caught it, putting it back on hiding my silver hair. "Th-thank you." The store clerk said.

"No don't be, I owe you for the door." Walking over and swiping my card his eyes went wide as he saw the glimmer count I gave him. "Will that cover the costs of the door and groceries?"

He nodded quickly and handed us bags for our supplies. "Thanks." I said walking out with Stacie. "That was pretty cool I gotta admit... And you're not fugly." She stated as we walked back to the elevator.

"Then what am I?" I teased grinning under my helmet.

"... SHUT IT!" She yelled blushing badly and hitting me in the head.

Laughing I ran ahead and we went up to the hanger.

"Hey Bruce..." She asked slowly.

"Yea Stacie?"

"Would you... Maybe like to come to my room for dinner?" She said blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"J-just the two of us?" I asked blushing under my mask.

Waving her hands wildly in front of her and shaking her head fast. "NO NO NO NO NO. MY FRIENDS WILL BE THERE TO!"

"Oh... Ok sure!" I replied happily and followed her to her room.

"Hey Stacie we we're wondering when you'd... Who's the guy with the helm?" A guy with short cut blonde hair asked raising a eyebrow while grinning. "Wait a minute I get it now~~"

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT JACE SO STFU." She yelled and hit him over the head.

Laughing he ran into the other room and yelled. "HEY GIRLS STACIE'S BACK WITH FOOD!"

A few minutes later a girl with dark hair and green eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and a missing arm came into the room. "Who's he?" The blonde asked.

"My name is Bruce." I said sitting down in a couch.

"Why the helm?" the blonde asked leaning over the couch next to me.

"Why the missing arm?" I smugly asked back.

"It was cut off by a friend of mine. Your turn talk." She replied back.

"I'm fugly af."

She glared at me and moved her hand towards it but I grabbed it before it got close. "Don't touch." She grinned and my helmet was yanked off me while she jumped back holding it in her hands...

"WAIT HANDS!?" I fell back off the couch and stared at her normal arm then a arm made of purple light.

"Awww you're a cutie." She teased and tossed it back admiring my silver frohawk and light blue eyes.

"Ok Ruby enough is enough" Stacie said pushing us all into the kitchen.

Later that night after we ate we all sat around the living room chatting when Jace stood up and went to the kitchen then returned with shots.

"Anyone up for some drunk Truth or Dare?"

**Mk so I know this was a casual episode but it sets up something so don't be butthurt •3• lastly if I do lose everything I'll find some way to write and post so stay strong **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	9. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys sorry for the confusion and all that drama, long story short I'm back and that's that. I will try to post daily again but people are starting to crunch down because of exams and stuff so yea.**

The morning after Bruce woke up on the floor with a half empty bottle in his hand and a splitting headache. "God... Everything is sore." Placing a hand on my head and standing up I wobble a bit and make it over to the kitchen where Lynda and Ruby were passed out with flour on them. "Adorable..." Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and walking into the bed room where Stacie was passed out half on the bed half on the floor and still no Jace to be found. "Ohhhh that's right, Jace said he was gonna go home last night." Walking to the door and opening it I noticed a familiar blonde passed out in the hallway with his face on the ground and his rear end pointed at the door. "No way." Laughing I stepped up next to him and picked him up. "I gotcha..." Setting him down on the couch I started gathering my stuff to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" A sleepy voice says from behind. "Yea I have to go..."

She hugged me from behind pressing her chest against my back making me stand up straight. "Are you still drunk?" Turning around and pulling a rosy cheeked Stacie with a flushed face off me I sigh loudly. "Yep..."

She moved my hand towards her and pointed one of my fingers towards her face before biting it hard and giggling. "OWWW!" I pulled my hand away and carried her bridal style out of the room. "Stacie stop."

She hiccuped and suddenly got all quiet. "Stacie?" She started sniffling with tears forming in her eyes. "Stacie what's wrong?" She started sobbing on my chest. "I miss them!" She wailed and kept crying. "Miss who?"

"Beta! Ben! Jav! I miss them all so much..." Pausing a memory of a blue haired girl leaving the cell before we got Jav passed in my head. "Well Jav isn't dead yet..."

"How do you know?" She asked hugging me tighter.

"Well I mean he's exiled right? So normally you should be worried but this is Jav we're talking about." She paused and said nothing. "Besides he pretended to be dead for a year and no one found him so he could do that again."

"Hey Bruce... Do you have any family?..." She asked quietly.

"Yes... I have a twin sister..." I responded slowly.

"One more question Bruce..." She slammed me into the wall and pinned me there in one swift motion with her fist near my face. "WHERE IS HE!"

"No you don't understand there must be some misunderstanding..." She punched the wall next to my head and her fist went straight through it bursting with arc energy. "I'm going to ask one more time... Where is he?"

"My group has him... He's safe..." She lowered her fist and the others came out of the room in battle armor. "Where..."

"I can't tell you, but I can show you..." I said slowly looking at all of them.

"Don't trust that answer." Jace yelled and grabbed me by the collar. Even though Jace was slightly shorter then me he still lifted me off the ground. "Where! We need a location!" He yelled.

"And here I was thinking we could all be friends..." Sighing I look away then back to him. "Let go of me and I'll take you to him."

He dropped me and I blinked away before even touching the ground and took of running towards the hanger. Hearing the sound of a blink I turn around seeing Ruby hot in pursuit. "STAY BACK!" Charging up my energy drain and turning around pushing out ward and pulling energy from her causing her to faint I kept going and jumped on top of little light.

Using stored void energy I started the ship and controlled it while still outside and flying off.

~Jav's POV~

In my dreams I saw the same dream again and woke up in a cold sweat, panting and out of breath. "Damn... I need a hobby." Getting up and stretching I walked to my door, pausing at the knob and looking down at myself practically naked. "...maybe I should put some clothes on..."

Later at the main table where everyone was eating breakfast Raiden grinned between me and Silvia before standing up and motioning me to following him.

"So did you and Silvia..." Making motions with his hands I got what he was implying and resisted the urge to pound his face into the dirt. "No we did not. She was drunk and I helped her to bed." Nodding and crossing his arms he leaned back on the wall. "Sure sure but anyways I had something to show you..." Grinning I followed him down the hall to the armory.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked walking with my hands in my pockets behind him. "We've recently gotten something more powerful then a tank." Raising my eyebrows at hearing this suddenly I become very interested. "And what would that be?" Walking the back work table I notice new boxes lying around. "What's in here?" Opening one and handing it to me he showed me hunter gauntlets with hidden blades under the wrist. "I figured these would suit you cuz' you're more of a hand to hand kinda fighter so I made these for you. Now then... The good stuff."

Walking over to a much bigger box he starts to open it when a emergency alarm goes off and red lights flare. Bruce's voiced blared loudly over the speakers. "EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! WE MAY HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED." "What!?" Me and Raiden yelled in unison and ran out of the armory locking it up. "What do we do?!" I yelled both of us wide eyed and running towards Wade's room.

"YO WADE LETS GO!" He walked out swiftly in his battle gear and tossed us each a hand cannon while running towards the hanger. "In positions!" Wade ordered while Silvia and Cipher were up on balconies, Cipher with his scout rifle trained on the door and Silvia with her auto rifle. Me and Raiden were behind barricades next to Wade with the standard hand cannons he gave us trained on the entrance.

It was quiet, no one made a sound until you heard a engine in the distance and then little light landed hard with Bruce inside coughing roughly. "MY SHIP!" "BRUCE!" Me and Silvia yelled mine filled with anger and hers with concern.

Bruce got out and climbed out of the cockpit, falling on the floor. "Help... Mad... Guardians..." He passed out from blood loss lying there as a Titan lands on top of the right wing of little light causing it to break off. "M-my ship..." The Titan lifted its face up and looked dead at me while I ran out from behind cover and jumped up at the Titan, headbutting its helmet, causing it to crack and my head to bleed as we both fell back. With the Titan dazed Cipher fired two rounds into the chest, barely piercing the thick armor when three golden bullets whizzed past destroying the balcony causing Cipher and Silvia to fall.

"STACIE YOU OK?" Jace yelled running to the Titan on the ground before me and him locked eyes. "Did you say Stacie..." My heart stopped looking at her unconscious form lying there.

Running over to her and lifting her helmet off Stacie punches my in the face sending me into the air and landing on the floor of the hanger hitting my back. "YOU ASSHOLE I COME TO SAVE YOU AND YOU FRECKING HEADBUTT ME!?" Standing up quickly and lifting her by the collar. "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME AND YOU BROKE THE WING ON MY SHIP!" She glared at me with tears starting to form. "I thought you were dead..." She spoke softly. "Stacie I... Didn't have a choice..." She hugged me tight. "Everyone is dieing around me... Ben... Beta... You..." Pushing her off gently I looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm not dead see... And Ben's not dead ether... I can promise you that much."

She looked down then around the hanger at everyone with guns pointed at us. "Are these your new friends?" Laughing softly I turned around to look at them. "More like people I'm forced to live with but there not that bad." She pointed to the guy on the floor. "Sorry bout him."

"It's ok he's my least favorite." Laughing when Silvia threw her magazine at the back of my head I stopped and rubbed it. "It was just a joke...jeez..." Walking over to Wade I whispered the situation and he thought it over before finally saying: "they can stay tonight and as long as they never reveal any information it will be ok..."

Smiling happily I hugged them both and dragged them towards the dinner room. Later that night everyone ate and shared stories having a good time while Stacie and Bruce shared glances at eachother. People started getting drunk so me and Wade got up and left, where as Cipher never even joined us.

Walking down the hall side by side Wade asked me: "what's the matter you don't like to get drunk?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it just reminds me of stuff..."

"I'll respect your reasons but I have to ask you, are they trustworthy?"

"Yes and they know nothing." I replied.

"Good..." He went into his room while I walked in silence towards mine. Inside my room I took off my shirt and layer down on the bed closing my eyes slowly as the nightmare started again.

In the morning I woke up in a panic and walked to the dinner table seeing a note that read: "go to the bottom floor..."

Worried I went to elevator and went to the floor where I was tortured and saw Stacie and Jace unconscious and strapped to chairs.

"Tell me everything you know now or these two will never leave here alive..."

**So yea hoped you liked it and I'm glad to be back and making more for you guys and I had a question for you guys. If anyone is talented at art and would like to make fan art that would be awesome unfortunately I couldn't pay you or anything but if you wanted something to do with the story that could be arranged but yea thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy**

**Peace out scouts **


	10. Questions

**Ok ladies and gents time for Jav's secrets to be revealed... Most of them anyways. Also I noticed one of you posted on my sword art online fanfic and I don't have any problem with it. It was telling me to put out more of these and I'm sorry sir or ma'am if that confused you. I will still be putting these out but from now on it will be every other day instead of everyday and the reason for this is exams are starting soon and I really need to crack down also about that other fanfic is just something I'd had in my head so I wanted to get it out but don't worry this is my main story. Last thing I have to say on my rambling is these will be a trilogy I decided and the third one will come out after house of wolves so if this one finished before house of wolves comes out I will still wait till after that because one I want to play the crap outta it and second I just want to use the queen and the fallen house but I can't until after that is released. Sorry for the ramble but yea lets begin.**

Words couldn't form in my mouth I was so angry. Wade had gone to far this time! I slowly walked forward into the room and spoke through gritted teeth. "Let them go..." I glared at him hard while he pressed the knife up against Stacie's throat. "Tell me everything I want to know and I will. Got it?" I nodded reluctantly and he shoved Jace's chair onto the floor next to Raiden. "Watch over him Raiden me and Javael are gonna have a little chat." he ordered and walked out of the room with me behind him.

We sat down across from eachother with silence filling the room. "Talk." He ordered after a moment of silence. "What do you want me to say." I asked innocently. "Start from the beginning and tell me how you met the stranger."

I sighed loudly and looked to the side. "I was at the tower walking around when I saw a representative from New Monarchy arguing with someone from Dead Orbit. When I asked them what was wrong they said they couldn't decide who got the mysterious wreckage. So I volunteered to go and see what it was and who deserved it. The New Monarchy rep told me he would give me the Red Hand as a reward while the Dead Orbit guy said he'd give me little light. I went to check it out and it was a entire shipment of SUROS regimes. So what did I do? I hid the shipment and take two of them back with me, giving one to each and telling them that only one survived and I got both rewards." He nodded and leaned back listening.

"Next I set up a meeting with Xür and traded the shipment for information on cheating death. He took me to the Queen. Me and her saw eye to eye on many things and I helped her many occasions until I gained her trust. We had a very... Interesting relationship after that and she helped me find the stranger by sending her fallen after her. Eventually they caught her and locked her up in a cell and that's when I pretended to be caught and got thrown in with her." I saw a sparkle in his eye, maybe of approval maybe of something else...

"The plan was for me to offer her a way out in return for information but a guardian who's name is Stacie, one of the ones you have captured, showed up and I had to break them both out. Stacie and the exo landed in a building while I fought the fallen and took down the ketch. I don't know what they talked about but apparently it was irrelevant. The exo left a way of communicating with her there which I used to met with her." He nodded in understanding. "So how did you acquire the power?" He asked clearly eager to know.

"She simply gave it to me." I lied.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How?"

"She bathed me in a white light and suddenly she said I could do it now." Another lie.

He leaned forward, clearly upset with my answer. "Last thing I want to know then, are you aware that when you blade dance sometimes you are bathed in a white light instead of blue?"

I paused for a moment and realized I have done this twice. "I guess I've never realized this until now..."

He smiled. "That is ok because no one has seen this before and I don't think you're hiding something on this. Tell me when was the first time it was white." He said while leaning back and sipped on black coffee.

"When me and Ben killed Crota." I said simply making him spit coffee forward. "WAIT WHAT. You and another guardian killed a god?"

"Yes and another guardian lost his life in the battle..." I spoke sadly leaving out the part where Ben was the one who killed him.

"I see... Now tell me... Why did we have to go to such extremes to learn this?" He asked watching me carefully.

"It's none of your business and you might ask me if I'm still in contact with the exo. I'm not the way of communicating only worked once. Maybe you'd ask me if my loyalties were with the queen, and they are I'd help her any day of the weak before I helped any of you. Now I have a question: what's so special about glowing white instead of blue?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"We don't know but we've never seen it before. It does raise some questions though, Silver here also has a unique bladedance and we can't explain it so maybe you two should spend some time together and learn some things..." Sounding more like a order rather then a suggestion I got the idea.

"If you release my friends I'll go out with Silvia on a mission." He chuckled and told me to go back into the other room. When I walked in there Stacie and Jace were standing up with the bags still over their heads. "Hey guys are you- WTF!" They took the begs off to reveal that it's Bruce and Silvia in their armor. "No fucking way..."

"Yup." Silvia said happily and walked over to me running a hand down my cheek. "Ready to go out~... On a mission I mean."

I brushed past her and went up to my room getting geared up and putting the Black Fist on my belt.

Later after saying goodbye to Stacie and Jace we hopped in the fixed up Little Light, flying off towards my secret hide out on Europa. We slowly neared it and landed on top of a frozen lake. We jumped off and walked in the blizzard towards a frozen hill. "What are we doing here?!" Silvia shouted at my back over the roar of the blizzard.

"We're heading to my old hideout!" I yelled back.

We walked for several miles before reaching a metal door in the side of a snow-covered bunker. "How do we get in?" She asked hugging herself more tightly and looking around.

I turned and grinned at her before lighting up blue-white and stabbing the door with my blade and cutting the hinges off from the inside, causing the door to fall over. "That's how." I walked in with her close behind me and we walked in the darkness till we ran into another metal door. "After you." I gestured to the door.

She nodded and light up blue with energy trails flowing off her as she stabbed the door and cut it off its hinges. I smiled and walked in first to a room with a small bed, multiple lava lamps, spare ammo and a auto rifle lined up against the wall with a map on a desk.

I walked over to the desk and looked at the marked areas on the map. "We need to go...here." I said pointing to circled area on the map with illegible writing next to it.

"What's there?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"You'll see..." I said quietly with a hint of humor in my voice.

We walked down a frozen tunnel single file as it got tighter and tighter until we were barely moving forward. "This sucks... It's cold, and tight, easily the worst date I've been on..." She muttered.

"You've been on dates?" I asked curious.

"I..I don't... I don't know..." She said confused.

That's how it is for guardians sometimes they say things that the past them would say or see things and get a glimpse of a memory and then it's gone just as fast leaving you confused. It sucks but that's how it is.

We went in silence after that and the tunnel opened up into a huge frozen cave with a frozen hive tomb ship crashed into the ice with holes in the sides and ice covering the rest.

"Is that a tomb ship?" Silvia breathed out slowly.

"Yea and that's not all..." I pointed towards a acolyte frozen in ice with dimly lit eyes.

"Is it...dead?" She asked leaning close to it.

"No it's in a hibernation-like state but that's not the most interesting thing here..." I walked through one of the holes of the ship and we went deeper until we found a room. I stopped and turned around to look at her. "Don't freak out ok?" She nodded and I opened the door to reveal a glowing purple light shimmering in the air with a ball of light in the center. "Welcome back guardian Javael. It's been a while." A disembodied voice spoke.

"What's that?" Silvia asked wide eyed.

"I am what you would call a "God" there are many of us but I am me." It spoke with some pride.

"Why are you here if you're a hive God? Shouldn't you be trying to attack the traveler?" She asked confused.

"The traveler... I haven't heard that name in many years... To answer your question, no I'm not trying to attack the tower. I am the "hive" God of knowledge and reason. Now that I have answered your question you must answer mine: why are you here?"

"We wanted to ask you some questions." I answered.

"Very well but I expect my questions answered in return, deal?" It spoke with a bit of excitement when it said the word deal.

"Deal. First question, why do some Bladedances look different?"

"I would need to see what you mean by different."

We nodded and both paused for a moment concentrating before bursting with energy, her blue light floating off behind her into the air and mine creating a powerful white aura around me.

"Oh this is interesting... The females allows her to use extra abilities in that form such as if she couldn't blink before she could in that form and yours... Yours has the hint of a god's power..."

We both looked at eachother surprised and proud at the same time.

"My turn... What is left of my hive army?"

"They are frozen and possibly dead."

"I see..."

"Now you tell me. Why are you here?" I asked.

"A God's power can only do so much without being believed in. If my followers are frozen they are not worshiping me and it leaves me in this weakened state. Now tell me. Where is the Traveler?"

"...on earth..." I said reluctantly.

It let out a loud chuckle. "Excellent excellent. Now do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes... Tell me where Crota's power is."

"That's a odd question... It seems it's on the moon but... Something is off... What happened to Crota?"

"Me and another guardian killed him." I said carefully.

Silence filled the room and then laughter, dark and evil laughter. "Bravo guardian bravo he was a troublesome whelp."

"I have one last question... Can I use "this" power to do what I'm thinking of?" I asked carefully.

"I can sense you don't want your female friend to know what you're thinking if so place your hand inside my aura."

I put my hand in the purple light and pain shoot through my arm and head causing me to yell out then he let me go.

"Yes you can now my last question. Do you believe in me?"

I froze realizing our mistake in coming here but I had to answer honestly. "Yes... I believe in you..." It started laughing louder and took a humanoid form with horns sprouting from the side of his head twisting up above his ears and instead of a face he had three large, sideways eyes going from his hairline to his chin that took up his entire face. "Thank you guardian and now I'll tell you something you'd might like to know~ I am the hive God of trickery and madness and my current mission~. DESTROY THE EARTH AND TAKE THE TRAVELER!" It went into another laughing fit leaving us both wide eyed before it's legs turned into a tail and it flew out of the ship and the cave. I turned and grabbed Silvia, both of us melting into the white light and appearing on the frozen lake just in time to see him knock my ship under the ice while laughing then flying out to space. "DAMNIT!" I melted us into light again and we appeared in the hanger that I was slowly making a ship out of spare parts and started it up.

"SILVIA BUCKLE UP!" I flipped a switch and we blasted through a snow pile and out into space chasing the God.

"I won't let you get away!"

**So that is that hope you guys liked it and I will post more this weekend or on Monday sorry about the last chapter I could have sworn I posted it on Wednesday I apologize x 1000 for that **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS**


	11. Not so perfect visions

**Testing all day ery day this week *Whoop Whoop* hopefully I'll be able to write a lot and post more guess we'll see.**

We burst through the snow drift and flew off into orbit chasing the mad God. "Oi you! Big purple! I never got your name." I yelled at him.

"Heh you don't need one!" It yelled back, raising his arms and creating a cosmic storm. "Have fun with this guardians!" He bolted ahead while we ran straight into the cosmic clouds.

Inside all we could see was different shades of blues and purples."Jav look! The wings!" Silvia cried out in horror! When I turned to look I could see the storm ripping apart the ship, sending metal flying off into space. "Oh shit, not good not good." I started to panic and increased the speed. "Can't you teleport us outta here?!" She asked freaking out and running around. "No I would need a clear metnal image plus if I did we'd lose the God!" Just then a purple bolt of lightning hit the ship and shocked us both. "GHAAAAAA!" We yelled out causing us both to kneel over in pain.

"Jav I know the God is important but please take us outta here!" She cried out, her wide eyes brimming with tears in fear of the ship falling apart. It shocked us again and this time Silvia passed out. "I don't have a choice now..." I let go of the controls and picked Silvia up bridal style and we glowed white. As we melted away the evil laugh echoed through the ship and then white light took over my vision as I let my mind wander.

We reappeared on the roof of a beach house with the sound of waves washing ashore next to us. I woke up several hours later on a moldy couch. "S-Silvia?" I called out weakly, trying to move and falling on the floor. My insides felt like they were made of ice and I curled up into a ball on the floor holding my chest in pain as the feeling spread over my body. It took everything in me not to yell out and as a result I sat there curled up in pain for twenty more minutes until Silvia walked in slowly and froze when she saw me. "JAV!?" She ran forward and held my upper body while I winced at her touch but welcomed it after a few minutes as she warmed me up.

"S-Silvia?..." My head rolled back and I passed out again.

I dreamed of a barren planet, completely void of life. Then... Water... It rained heavily until the planet was nothing but a ocean. Many strange creatures were born and evolved from small, microscopic bacteria. Then the ground rose up and the ocean sank until it was one giant island surrounded on all sides by water. Life flourished for billions of years until the sun shined brighter one day and the whole planted went up in flames destroying everything and at the same time water started on a nearby planet. This planet felt angry and robbed.

Life bloomed on the nearby planet and its dominate species grew powerful and ventured off into space and one day they made a discovery. A mysterious white sphere that caused a sonic boom of advancement. Ten years after they had their "golden age" a darkness attacked and the planet felt happy that it's revenge came. Bronze robots and their glass leader made a civilization on its surface. The white sphere felt threatened by this and sent its golden-white light to destroy them. It burned what was left of the planet's crust and the planets robotic friends went back inside their portals and left. The planet was angry again and felt cheated. More then anything it wanted its revenge. It cried out to the glass master that once ruled his crust and found him trapped on Venus. The planet who the creatures had roamed felt defeated and was about to give up when... People of earth... The planet he hated most came to him and made something on him. These... Creatures formed a council and had great power. It wasn't happy or upset to have them there because anything is better then being alone...

My eyes clicked open and I felt a warm presence on my chest and looked down to see Silvia holding onto me tightly and sleeping. I smiled softly and sat up causing the wet wash cloth to fall in my lap. I stared at it for a moment then back to her. "...she took care of me..." I whispered out causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Jav... JAV!" She hugged me tight and started crying. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE! You were so hot and mumbling about strange stuff I didn't know what to do so I hugged you until I fell asleep..." She mumbled onto me while sobbing onto my chest.

I patted her head and stood up slowly. "Thank you for taking care of me it means a lot, it really does but I have to speak with Wade and Cipher. We have a new mission..." She raised an eyebrow and wiped her eyes.

"I'll explain when we get there we just have to find a way to get there... But where are we?" She looked up at me. "Were in Australia."

I looked out the window to where I heard the waves and saw a dried up ocean with destroyed boat pieces and skeletons of dead animals. "I guess I imagined it..."

"Hm? What was that?" She asked coming up behind me.

"Oh. Nothing. Just a crazy person taking to himself." I replied and sighed, backing away from the window.

"What's that mean?" She asked as I ran forward and jumped out the 3rd story window, landing on the sand and standing back up stretching. "It means I think I know how to get home." She jumped down next to me and put her hands in her hips. "Why can't you just teleport us? We don't have much time."

"Because... I don't think I should..." I replied taking a small device from my forearm. "I know someone who can tho..." I crushed the small device and a bright white light shone behind us as the exo stranger appeared. "You called?"

Silvia gasped and I glared at the exo. "Listen I need help and then we need to have a chat, with Wade and Cipher. Something unexpected happened and you need to intervene."

"I cannot. You know my role but I will take you to your base." She grabbed us both and we melted into white light then reappeared on the barren lands near Area 51.

I kneeled over in pain and my veins started turning blue on my face and pain surging through my body. "Argggggg!" The exo and Silvia crouched down near me their faces filled with horror and worry as the world faded black again...

I was a blurry image of myself standing on top of a mountain watching a time lapse of the construction of the last safe city and the tower. Then the skies turned dark and were filled with ketches and armies of fallen rushed the walls. The vanguard all fought their own battles, Zavala at the front lines destroying thousands of fallen with nothing but his glowing fists, Ikora and the other warlocks hiding inside the tower getting everyone out and acting as a final defense while the hunters acted as guides for the citizens and guarding them while fighting off the fallen but alas in the end they were killed along with the innocent people. I stared in horror as one bleeding hunter made it up a hill to a horror strucken exo with a familiar yellow pulse rifle. "You have to get out of her-" the wounded hunter's message was cut short by a wire rifle bullet in the head.

The exo gasped in fear and stumbled back. "This can't be happening..." She said in disbelief as a vandal came close and brought his sword up over his head. She shrieked and he brought his sword down, but at the last second she disappeared in a white light as the world came back to me and I opened my eyes.

The same exo from my vision was looking down at my face with worry while Wade and Cipher were standing a little was away, worry etched into their brows. "I gathered them here like you asked Javael now tell us what's so important and what's changed?" I sat up and looked at them all one by one then sighed trying to explain this.

"Me and Silvia went to my old base where a hive God was trapped. We learned a lot from him but in the end he tricked me into setting him free and he's headed for the traveler. Little light was also lost during this. Lastly the teleportation thing we can do I've been calling it a "time skip" and it's catching up to me... The last two times I've used it I've been in tremendous pain and as the exo said my veins appeared a bright blue. Also... I saw visions of the future and past. Last but not least Me, Bruce, and Cipher need to go to Mercury." I finished.

They were all silent for a moment until the exo stood and looked down at me. "I warned you that this power would be a burden... You're body is not like mine and can't take it." She disappeared in white light and was gone leaving us three in silence.

"Why do we need to go to Mercury?" Wade said after a while.

"There's people there that we need to meet with and I think Me, Bruce, and Cipher would be best."

"Bruce is still to injured to go so well send Raiden with you two." Wade ordered and left.

Me and Cipher stared at each other for a moment before he left the room in silence. Sighing and pulling out a small mirror and looking at my reflection I run my fingers over the blue veins around my hairline and eyes. "This isn't good... Hopefully the people there will be able to help..."

I closed my eyes as a small spark of purple illuminated the room for a brief second.

**So yea hope you guys are liking the plot so far and thank you so much for all the views its a amazing feeling to know so many do you read this and hopefully enjoy it *whispers to the side* I only wish the reviews would be as high HA just kidding idc as long as people enjoy it. Oh I almost forgot the next chapter in Ben's thing will be out soon, or so I'm told but who knows. Haha that's all for today. **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	12. What lies on the burning planet

**Heh who's ready for some more action and plot cuz this is gonna roll on from here on out. I would like to say that for the Ben story, it's not the authors complete fault because he is in testing rn which I will be soon but don't worry my testing starts the 18th the week the DLC drops so I'll wait a week after that before starting my next and final story of this saga. Also my own opinion of the first chapter which was posted last night. I thought of it as a nice little intro so we see where he stands. We didn't learn much but we did learn that he's in possession of the broken "mask of the third man" that Jav left at Crota's room and that he has or wants what's left of toland. Kinda cool amd can't wait for more... Btw his name Amazing Chapeau means something if you put the chap part on google translate. Go find out :3 That's all for now cya at the end.**

The three of us stood in the hanger bay looking out over the barren wasteland not knowing what to expect on Mercury we mentally prepared ourselves and loaded up. We were taking a much bigger ship this time, one big enough for the three of us with some supplies. We took our time getting ready and loading up gear. For this mission I was taking my new gauntlets that Raiden got me with the "hidden blades" under the wrist and loading up my Black Fist on my back. Next up Raiden gave me some vex tech which included different types of vision for my helmet, special grenades and a few surprises on my boots. Cipher's scout rifle by now was a tech cannon with every attachment you could think of related to stealth but light as a feather. I don't know how he does it, keeping that scout rifle and his blade so sharp like his mind. To be honest if I had to fight all my friends he'd be the one I'd be worried about...

We loaded up the ship and said our goodbyes as we lifted off into orbit. Once we started the course we moved around and took inventory before going off on our own little things. Me and Raiden played cards while Cipher stayed at the controls. "Psssst Raiden." I whispered across the small table.

"Yea?" He asked back quietly

"Let's make a bet on our next hand." I said quickly while shuffling the deck.

"Sure but what are we betting?" He asked puzzled.

I dealer out the cards and chuckled. "We betting the secret weapon we brought. Winner gets to use it first."

His eye light up and I dealt the cards facedown. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and we lifted up our cards. I had four nines and a five in my hand so I looked back up at him and tossed the five in the middle of the table while picking up another card to get a eight. He tossed his entire hand in with a "Meh." And drawed five more. "Awww did someone get a bad hand?" He shrugged and we both went all in. I slammed my hand down. "Four of a kind!"

He lightly tossed his cards face up to reveal a royal flush. "I guess I win then." He smirked and took the chips while I fell off my chair and laid on the floor in despair. "How could anyone be that lucky..." I muttered while hugging my knees and rocking.

"Will you idiots shut up back there! We're almost here." I turned to look out the insanely darkened windows at the sun and my visor auto changed to where I could see without burning my retinas. "Damn that's hot... But not as hot as me~" Raiden said receiving looks from me and Cipher but as soon as Cipher looked away I fist bumped him.

We landed on what looked like cut stone structures and a large gate etched into the stone walls with golden writing above it "Halls of Amentet" we looked at eachother before I knocked on the big door causing it to open with a erie creeping nose followed by the thunderous sound of metal and stone clashing.

"...I guess we go in..." Raiden said softly before we walked inside, plunging deep into the consuming darkness. Raiden's faint red glow from his bronze vex pieces was the only light as we travelled deeper and deeper until at the end of the stairs a faint yellow glow beckoned us forward.

Cipher raised his scout rifle and we followed suit slowly walking down the steps to what appeared to be diagrams etched into the floor surrounded by candles and a yellow-robed man standing in the middle with a passage way a little ways off. I thought to myself that their must be oxygen if he was breathing without a helmet and the candles burning.

"Greeting Guardians I am Brother Vance." He spoke calmly while staring at us. "Please lower your weapons I am currently not your enemy."

"Currently?" Cipher asked moving a little closer with his scout rifle still raised.

He sighed and looked at us somewhat bored. "Yes currently. I don't know what purpose you have here." Raiden and Cipher turned to look at me. "Why are we here?" They asked together.

I swallowed nervously and looked at Brother Vance. "I want to take the trials."

He raised his eyebrows. "And who are you to ask entry for such a event?"

I removed my helmet, earning gasps from Raiden and Cipher looking at me like I was a mad man. I breathed deeply and looked at Brother Vance. "I am Guardian Javael, Betrayer of the city, Herald of the queen, Slayer of a God, traveler of light, thousands of enemies have met their end by my knife alone and above all I wield the white light as a blade against the darkness." They all stared at me with mixed feelings until Brother Vance spoke one more time. "Does Guardian Javael have permission to enter the trials?" I flicked him a small coin and he nodded.

We walked in after I put my helmet back on and we explored the halls meeting few guardians along the way. We made our way to the council where the supposed "strongest" team gave out its judgement and assigned matches. They were in a circular room with banners of Osiris around the room. Their warlock, a voidwalker who is known for having special abilities. She quickly gained fame in the crucible and her glowing purple skin with orange burning eyes which gave her an intimidating look. The Titan, a powerful defender who beat both Lord Shaxx and Lord Salidin he was kicked out of the crucible temporary when we was caught hiding explosives in his metal body. Lastly the hunter, a Golden Gunner who I had the pleasure of meeting once out in the field. He's also the only one of the three who's name is known. His name is Mason and he's the carrier of "The Last Word" a powerful hand cannon with some golden age flare to weapon that's been around before the traveler.

"Mason!" I yelled up to him as we entered the room causing him to look over our way and waved. "Jav himself... Come to take on the trails or did you come to get your ass handed to you? I can always do both at once for you."

Chuckling I walked up to him and he smiled as both our teammates looked between us asking in their heads. "They know eachother!?"

"Actually I came for the prize of beating the trials." I spoke up to him having to lean my head back a bit.

"The prize? You really think you can get that? I mean not to be rude but I've never even seen you in the crucible and your friends don't look all that." He replied back with confusion smeared over his face.

"I think you'll find the outcome very surprising if you take us on. But we don't have time for nine wins can we do something a little different?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked grinning.

"A 3v3 match up between your "unbeatable" team against our team."

All three of them looked at each other then back to us and started laughing. "That's nice and all Jav but you do know we've never lost in here."

"Oh but you have lost against someone... Before when you were still on a team in the iron banner~ granted it did take practically a entire team but I'm willing to bet that we'd win." He grunted in response and jumped down landing in front of me. "I accept but what do we get if you lose?"

Raiden pulled off a large briefcase from his back and opened it to reveal a heavily ornamented rocket launcher named: Gjallarhorn.

In a flash the Titan was on the ground and caressing it in his muscular robotic arms. "Oh sweet honey Traveler I want you." He glared at Mason. "We're gonna beat them and take this got it?" Mason laughed a little and nodded. "You got yourself a deal Jav, meet us at the burning shrine tomorrow, we'll have a best two outta three elimination game winner gets the G-horn and the Osiris prize." We shook hands and I left followed by Riaden and Cipher after peeling the Gjallarhorn off of the Titan with the help of Mason and the warlock.

We got settled in a room within the halls and relaxed for a bit before Cipher got bored and left us to see what they had to offer his scout rifle while me and Raiden tuned our gear till I passed out on the floor while hugging my Black Fist.

**Heh that's it folks I hope you enjoy the battles but please respond so I know what to write tomorrow. Should I do the Backstories for the twins and Cipher or should I write the next chapter? Plz plz plz respond and let me know.**

**Peace Out Scouts**


	13. Trials

**Sorry about not posting the past few days I was sick and still kinda am. So back to writing, gotta finish this before house of wolves drops...**

We all got outta bed and started stretching without a word. Gearing up and preparing ourselves mentally. "...we need this guys..." I spoke quietly while we sat in the waiting room. They nodded and looked at me then the floor. We sat in silence a little longer until Mason's voice played over the loud speaker. "It's time for the challengers to enter the arena..."

We all got up and made our way to a stone elevator. Inside there was plenty of room for us and a small screen in the wall that was showing us the map we'd be fighting on with a small announcer voice. "Here is the map known as "The Burning Shrine" ooooo you'll be roasting your chops in this one. With constantly moving stone pieces in the middle which is always changing things up along with the blaring sun on one side this is a map of strategy and distractions. There will be only one heavy ammo drop and those locations are on the left and right sides of the map. One u see a small stone structure with the sun on your back and the other near a small vex structure indoors. Once you die once you can be revived only once so two loves to every player and we wish you the best of luck guardians, you're gonna need it." The little screen went blank and the doors behind us opened to one side of the arena with the sun to our right and across from us at the other end Mason and his team were running to the right.

I pointed right and we ran towards the sun crouching low behind a stone pillar, looking down the other side for them.

It was quiet for moment... No one dared make a sound, terrified of giving our position away as we sat there in silence. I pointed at Cipher then up, he nodded getting the idea and took out Gauntlet from behind his back and throwing it up the wall we were hiding on. The blade went halfway inside the stone and stuck there while Cipher jumped off my back then used gauntlet like a foot hold to get higher and grabbed onto black vex machinery that resembled rafters and sat there perched over looking the area in front of us. I looked up at him and he shook his head telling us he didn't see them ether.

He pulled his scout rifle off his back and aimed down the sand towards the sun still not seeing anything. Me and Raiden were getting impatient so Raiden looked around the corner only to have a knife thrown right inside his helmet, cracking it and the void of space killing him within seconds leaving his ghost floating next to me. Cipher opened fire on them, distracting them while I revived Raiden and he ran to nearby cover while I put Black Fist around the corner and fired without aiming. Me and Cipher's eyes locked and he nodded in understanding.

He tossed a trip mine around a corner while I ran towards it and picked it up throwing it around another corner before it exploded on me. It blew up just as it turned the corner followed by a scream and mechanical laughter. The Titan exo turned the corner with one missing arm and tackled me to the ground. He pounded his fist into my chest twice causing me to lose my breath before he struggled to take my helmet off.

I roared up at him and used his force against him, headbhtting him and shattering the face plate on his helmet. He stumbled back and I took aim with my hand cannon but right before I could fire a blue streaking bullet passed through both my arm below the wrist causing me to drop the gun and fall the floor in pain. "GHAAAAH" I looked at my body suit as it covered up the wounds before the oxygen could be pulled away. The exo moved close and raised his fist above my head. "Bye hunter." He raised it up and as he was bringing it down Raiden jumped down with his fist of havoc flying down like super man. The exo looked up and caught Raiden's fist with his one good arm and smirked throwing him out in the open. Cipher and the warlock were in a sniping battle while Maskn started running towards Raiden. "RAIDEN RU-" my voice was cut off by the robotic hand clamped tightly around my neck, lifting me up off my feet and he held me choking as Mason got closer and closer to the dazed Riaden. I watched in panic as the exo laughed enjoying my struggles as I weakly attempted to unclamp his arm. I smirked under my mask amd continued to fake panic while Mason started firing at Raiden.

Time slowed as Raiden smirking and turned, crouching and covering his head as the bullets bounced off his back and leg. He turned around towards a surprised Mason and slammed his vex foot into his chest sending him flying towards the warlock as Cipher sniped him in mid air with his scout rifle and then ran off inside the stone structure.

Me and the exo exchanged looks at each other and he got pissed shoving me into the wall and started crushing my neck. "AH ACK GHA!" I struggled helplessly and kicked him in the chest repeatedly but to no avail. "JUSR DIE ALREADY!" He roared and slammed me into the wall again when Cipher's fist slammed into the exo's head knocking it clean off making his body disappear and leaving a small hovering ghost in its place.

I fell on the floor coughing and sputtering while Cipher moved me inside the building where Raiden had ended up and we all looked at each other.

"Exo once, Mason once, warlock none." Raiden counted off. "Also me once." Cipher reloaded in his scout rifle while I rubbed my neck. "We can do this... And I have a plan." They both looked at each other surprised then back to me. We huddled up and I started explain when two flaming bullets hit Cipher in the chest and face while one grazed my leg causing us both to melt away and I saw everyone going on from a blue screen but was quickly fixed as Raiden revived us both. "Stick to the plan!" I yelled the three of us running deeper inside. "But you only told us half of it!" Raiden yelled back.

"Then improv!" I yelled and we all split up. I ran towards the inside heavy spawn and hid behind some explosive boxes when the warlock ran into the same room and paused looking around slowly. "I know you're in here..." Her head twitched slightly and she turned her head so her ear was pointed towards me. "You did what with the queen?!" She asked eyes wide. Panic formed in my chest as I understood what she was doing. She screamed and held her head. "WHAT IS THAT THING IN YOU!?" I ran out from behind cover and knocked her out with the butt of my gun and shot her in the back of the head. "In me?..." I pondered that for a second before picked up an explosive blue box and ran back to where we planned on meeting up.

Right where we entered the arena Raiden forced open the elevator doors and we shoved the gathered explosive boxes in and closed it with a tiny hole about half way down the door. After that me and Raiden stood like we were talking and Cipher ran outside towards the other side. "WERE GOING OUTSIDE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"THE INSIDE WAY IS SAFER!" He yelled back even louder.

"I DON'T CARE! IM IN CHARGE HERE!" I yelled getting up in his face.

He butted heads with me and we glared at eachother. "Who the hell put you in charge anyways?"

Someone whistled and we turned our heads to see all three fireteam members standing there. Mason and the Titan were grinning bug and the warlock was looking anywhere but me. "Well what do we have here?" Mason smirked. "Bickering among the fodder?"

We both glared at him. "Says the guy that got punted." Raiden muttered and Mason glared darkly. "Time to die." The warlock held her hand out and fired a nova bomb towards us. In the time span of a second me and Raiden nodded and rushed forward. Raiden boosted up off the floor with his vex leg and got shot over it while I lite up white and cut right through it. All three of them fired their weapons and backed up as I charged right through them in half a second and was standing behind him. Raiden clung to the ceiling while all three of them turned and looked at me with fear in their eyes as Mason and the warlock suddenly grew huge white gashes across their chest and they exploded in light.

I blinked at the Titan and our fist slammed into one another sending pressure out across the arena. "What are you..." He asked slightly nervous.

"Me? I'm just the guy who best the unbeatable team. RAIDEN NOW!" The Titan lite up purple at the same time me and Raiden slammed him into the elevator door. He grit his robotic mouth and struggled against an exhausted Raiden and a completely drained Jav. "You're both half dead already just give up!" He yelled.

"CIPHER END IT!" I yelled with my eyes closed as cipher fired once from his scout rifle the bullet going in slow motion past both moving stone structures and past past all our knees and into the hole we made in the elevator, hitting the boxes and a huge explosion followed half the building evaporating me and Raiden.

The smoke cleared and the exo was standing still in a purple bubble with mine and Raiden's ghost floating next to it. "Well well well... You failed to kill me." He looked up darkly at Cipher who threw his scout rifle to the ground and walked slowly towards him.

Me and Raiden were watching from a small room with a few screen and next to us the warlock and a unhappy Mason stood there next to us. The whole time the warlock was giving me a fearful look. A few seconds later a metal clash could be heard and we all looked back at the screen.

~Cipher POV~

I walked towards the Titan, drawing gauntlet from behind me and holding it with the blade along my forearm. We stared at eachother just a few yards away in complete silence for a few seconds. He moved his left foot back and I rushed him. I swung low and jumped high, as his foot past right under my leg with gauntlet dragging across his metallic foot.

He smirked and turned attempting to punch me in the gut but instead I redirected his fist to the floor and kicked him across the face sending him stumbling a few feet back. Before he had time to react I threw gauntlet into his left foot and stuck it all the way through, keeping him in place.

I walked up to him slowly as he pulled out gauntlet with much effort and swung it in my direction. I caught his arm easily and flipped him over me, breaking his arm off and catching gauntlet in my free hand. He tried getting up but fell back down. "Game over..." I held out my hand as a golden revolver appeared from my hand sending flames up my arm and around my body. I fired once into his head and he melted away.

"Winner Challengers"

Later that night after getting what we came for and sealed it in the box Javael and that warlock went off somewhere alone. We were eating at a huge golden table and those two had barely touched their food. Suspecting something I got up five minutes after they left and went the way they went, stopping at a dark corner where the two were talking quietly.

"-what do you mean it's inside me?" Jav asked with wide eyes.

"I'm telling you that-...- is in there and it-...- so tell them."'she spoke quieter then Jav and I could only hear s few parts.

"Please I need your help... Look again for the answer to my question please, I'm begging you." He pleaded.

"Never! I'm never going in your messed up head again, I don't want to feel your pain... You've been through to much for me to take please leave..." She begged with tears in her eyes threatning to fall.

He looked down silently and nodded before walking off. She held back a sob and turned the corner fast bumping into me which I held her tightly and looked into her eyes. "Tell me everything."

**There you go I'm so sorry again that I was sick, i couldn't get out of the bad those past few days so I'll make it up to you guys by writing more, maybe I can put out Cipher's backstory later. **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	14. The Mad God

**So recently my baby, my dog, Murphy was attacked. Murphy is a small dog, and he's in terrible condition. He was in a lot of pain and heavily medicated I can't do anything to help and I'm sorry for the inconvenience of me not writing but ima write whenever I can now even on weekends. Lastly I wanted to let you know I have a ifunny account where I have over 100 subs and it'd called: Hunter_Javael. The reason I'm saying so is because I'm doing raids with subscribers this weekend so if you would like to join you can. I am on Xbox One so sorry if you don't have one but if you do comment your GT here or on the post. Ttyl guardians.**

I wasn't hungry, I could barely eat. I kept thinking about what she said. I looked up at the warlock across the table and froze in horror as the flashback happened.

"WHAT IS IN YOU!?"

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and got up from the table, walking away when the warlock got up and followed me.

I turned the corner and waited until she came around, I grabbed her and hid in a dark corner blocking her escape. "What did you see!?"

She looked at me horrified. "Something old and evil... Hive based..."

I felt my eyes widen and shook my head. "No that's impossible... Check again please."

She shook her head. "I don't want to be in there, you've had so much pain in your life it's not fair... IM NEVER GOING IN THAT TWISTED HEAD AGAIN!" I moved aside and let her storm off.

I balled up my fist and walked away. "There's no way he's inside me..."

A crackle of purple electricity surged through me, bringing me to my knees. "Why would you not believe I was with you Javael~?" It asked in a raspy voice.

"N-No... Impossible..." I spoke through gritted teeth as I struggled to stay in control. "As soon as you drop your guard I'll take control, my loyal believer~."

The surging got worse and I tried to yell out but I was paralyzed. "Ack... Ghah... Stop..."

"And why would I do that~? Wait don't answer I'll just read your mind~!"

"GHAAAAH STOP!" I slammed my head into the ground and focused on the pain, distracting myself from the electricity for a moment I lit up white. "GET THE HELL OUTTA ME!" I flipped my knife around and stabbed myself in the stomach. "FUCK!"

A bright purple light was shot out, followed by blood I bent over in pain and stared at myself?

"I've gotten used to your body so I made my own~. You like? He's got your eyes~. But I think he got his behavior from my side." He thrust his hand out and shot a bolt of lightning through me.

I was shot back a few feet and landed on my back. I tried to get up but his foot slammed me back down. "Kid, give up. One guardian isn't enough to kill a god, you can't even harm me. Let alone ki-" I dragged my knife up sending a wave of light barely missing him but leaving a cut across his cheek.

I stood up weakly and smiled. "You...you were saying?"

He roared at me and fired electricity in all directions. "YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! HOWD YOU DO THAT?!" He slammed his knee into my stomach causing me to spit out blood but before I could touch the ground again he slammed his fist into the side of my face, knocking me away several feet.

"IT MUST BE THAT WHITE LIGHT! WHAT IS IT!" I smirked and got on my hands and knees, struggling to move. "Hell if I know-" I blurred in front of him and kneed him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. "-but I'm sure glad I have it."

I blurred infront of him and stabbed him in the shoulder while he shoved his hand through my stomach. We both yelled out in pain and screamed in unison. "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Our fists met, sending a shockwave through the building, lacing the walls with cracks. I flipped my knife around and kicked him in the face, he fell back a little and I ducked down stabbing him in the foot. "GHAAAAH!" He kicked me with his other foot, sending my into the ceiling.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR KNIFE!" He broke the knife with his foot and glared up at me.

"JAV!" Everyone ran into the room and stared at us. I saw Mason grit his teeth. "What's a hive God doing here?"

"IM HERE TO KILL YOU FUCKERS AND TAKE THE OSIRIS PRIZE!" He bolted at Mason who threw both knives into the god's face while everyone jumped back. He ripped them off and healed instantly. "I ALREADY SAID PUNY TRASH LIKE YOU CANT HURT ME!"

Mason smirked and fired a round of Last Word into him. He paused and looked at his chest as the wounds healed slowly. "What was that..."

Mason and my eye's widened. "MASON GIVE IT TO ME!" I fell down and landed behind the God and rushed him. Mason reloaded fast and tossed it over the God's head. I caught it and lit it up white but the white light quickly changed to a bright gold around the gun. "It's reacting to the light..."

I looked at the stunned God. "If he could do damage to you without the light... And I could wound you with the light... I wonder what kind of damage this will do?" I smirked and shoulder charged him.

The God woke itself up from its daze and roared. "THATS ONLY IF YOU CAN HIT ME! LAST WORDS?" The world went in slow motion as purple lightning bolts crept up from the floor and raced towards me as I slammed my shoulder into his chest and pressed the barrel of the gun to his stomach. "Yours... Not mine..." I fan fired all eight rounds, starting from his stomach and going up, causing glowing holes through him with each bullet, the last one hitting him between the eyes.

His body feel back, crumpling into golden bits and drifting away while I slowly fell to my knees and passed out.

I woke up later in the back of the ship with a thin blanket over em and my armor in a pile next to my head. "Wha... Why..." I sat up and looked around. "The ship?..."

The door opened and Raiden walked in. "You awake now?" I nodded and he walked over. "What happened? Did we get the prize?" He nodded and I smiled. "Then we have a chance..." I sat up and stretched.

Raiden stared at me a little longer. "Do you know what that white light is?" I froze at the question. Did I hear... Jealously? I turned to look at his hard expression. "No... I don't..."

He leaned on the door and crossed his arms. "Why you? Why would you of all people get that power?" I looked away. "I don't know... I'm sorry..."

His glare hardened and he moved closer, pulling off his shirt and showing his vex plating. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" I froze and stared. "They cut me open like a dead animal... That power sure would have come in handy there... Did you know I wasn't the only one there?" My eye widened in horror. "What?" He put his shirt back on and moved closer. "If you're hiding something you better start talking-" Cipher put a hand in his shoulder. "That's enough. Everyone has pain..." We stared at him for a second before he walked back and pressed a button on the intercom. "Wade are you there? We're back and requesting permission to land."

"..."

"Hello is anyone there?"

"..."

The ship started to descend into the clouds and we waited for a response. "Hello Wade?"

"..."

"Hello what's going on down there?!"

"Bzbzg"

"HELLO WHOS THERE?"

We broke through the clouds and looked down in horror at what was left of Area 51. The whole thing was destroyed, arc burns everywhere, holes in the walls and blue blood covering the outside and inside.

"Bzbzhzg f-fallen bznzbzhzh stay away bzhzhzbzhbzbz"

"SILVIA!" I jumped out the window and fell fast, hitting the ground hard and running inside. "SILVIA!" I kicked down the door to the com room and saw Silvia and Bruce covered in blood and arc burns with blades stuck through Bruce's back and Silvia holding her stomach.

"Th-They took him Jav... They took Wade..." Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"NOOOO!" I grabbed them both and lit up white. Raiden and Cipher burst through the door just in time to see us melting into white light. "JAV YOU CANT YOULL DIE!"

~Ikora's POV~

"This won't work, the reef with never work with us." She argued to the other two vanguards.

"There's no other option!" Zavala slammed his fist down.

"We need someone who's in good with them." Cayde finished.

"And who's would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Power surged through the room causing a black out and a bright white light formed on the table. A mans voice rang out followed by three people dropping onto the table, one on his knees holding onto the other two and yelling in pain. "SAVE THEM!" Before he fell backwards and his veins lit up liquid blue.

**Can Jav really keep this up before he kills himself? Will Silva and Bruce make it? What happened to Wade and what will this mean for the future? Find out next time~**


	15. The Archive

**Ok so yea lets do this, don't really have much to say expect go read what I said last time at the front I guess.**

I was standing in the middle of the tower courtyard with people running around and making preparations. For what they were preparing for I had no clue but I went with it and started walking around. "Maybe Silvia and Bruce are doing better! I need to go check on them."

I ran down a few floors and stopped at the hospital area of the tower. I looked through the window in the door to Silvia's room and saw her still sleeping while hooked up to those machines.

"Javael wake up. We need you." Ikora's voice rang out from every direction and I clutched my head tight while stumbling to my room.

"Wake up Javael! You being dead will not help us!" She yelled again.

"Ahhh it hurts." I pressed harder on my head and when I looked into my room I saw Ikora standing next to my body.

"W-What is this..." I walked close and looked at my face. It was covered in blue veins and was barely breathing. I tried to poke myself between the eyes but when I did they went right through my head. "No way..."

Ikora yelled in my ear again and the booming voice shook the room. "IKORA SHUT IT!"

My body moved slightly and furrowed its brows. Me and Ikora both looked at it in surprise. "Whoa..." We breathed out when suddenly the room disappeared and I was standing in a white room.

"I told you not to use it again." The exo appeared behind me with a dangerous expression. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She glared and moved close to me.

"If I didn't Silvia and Bruce would have died!" I got right in her face when I said that and held her glare.

"Tch" she turned and walked a little ways away. "Wade is on Venus. Go there and save him. Go to the Archive. Only Raiden can get you in." She melted away into light and my eyes opened.

Ikora smiled and was about to say something when the door was kicked open and Stacie drop kicked me in the stomach. "What the hell was that!" She glared and held me up by my shirt. "You almost died!" Her glare softened and she hugged me. "Dummy..."

"Hey Stacie... Do you wanna go to Venus with me?" She let me go and before Ikora could speak up she nodded. "Why we going there?"

"Wade is being held in the Archive. I'm going to get him back." I turned to Ikora. "Any objections?"

"No... But come back alive we need you for something." I nodded and looked back at Stacie. "Let's go."

~on Venus~

We landed on a small ridge next to a natural pond with a tower beacon infront of us. I walked over to it while they mounted their sparrows and checked the mission. "Item recovery? Ok then." I accepted it and mounted my sparrow as well. "Ok let's go." We drove off on the path to the left until reaching the abandoned city where we dismounted and crouch-walked silently.

"Fallen patrol..." I whispered back, attaching my silencer to my Black Fist. I took aim at the closest dreg and fired once, popping its head off and took out two more before the shanks and two vandals noticed. I shot the shanks while Stacie and Raiden shoulder charged the two vandals, sending their bodies into the closest skyscraper. They high fived eachother and we crept along the buildings until we reached stairs leading down underneath a building. We went down slowly and carefully crept around the blue lava flowing down the tunnel.

"It's way to hot in here." Stacie grumbled as we made our way down the tunnel and up into the library we walked forward slowly towards the statue and the glowing vex conflux. "What's this doing here?" I asked as we circled it.

Raiden moved closer towards it and stretched out his hand. "I can see it..." He touched it and his veins spiderwebbed white followed by his vex eye which was also glowing white. "I see it!" Vex started spawning in around us like wild fire. "HOLD THEM OFF!" Raiden screamed as he held onto it with both hands glowing brighter.

Me and Stacie got back to back and took aim. A Minotaur twice its natural size spawned and looked at us with its one glowing eye.

"I got the big guy!" Stacie yelled running after it, knocking vex goblins aside like toys and slamming her electric fist into it's knee.

"Then I got you guys." I muttered firing at the first one and kicking the closest one away. They opened fire, sending heat blast flying past my head and body in all directions barely missing as I twisted and dodged.

"Wanna know the fastest way to deal with cannon fodder?" I ran straight in the middle of them and jumped off a hobgoblin's head causing his heat shield to activate as I went high in the air and turned upside down. "Real big explosions." I aimed and fired a grenade from the grenade launcher and it hit the hobgoblin just as his heat shield wore off causing a huge explosion which engulfed the rest of them.

I landed softly only to be hit in the side with Stacie's body. "What the heck was that?" I pushed her off me to the Minotaur covered in dents and burns as his torch hammer lit up and he took aim. "Hell no!" Stacie charged him and shoved her fist inside it just as it exploded causing the energy to shoot backwards out his arm and into its head. It slumped over and died as I stood up slowly. "Awesome, Raiden how you doing over there?"

Raiden pulled his arm out and caused it to disappear. "I'm good, a few new upgrades."

"Upgrades? What kind?" I asked while reloading.

"Not sure actually they were more like theories the person who did this to me had." He replied shaking his head as Stacie walked in between us.

We started walking out the main way and came to a open area with a fallen ship smashed into the ground. "This looks recent..."

The sound of gunfire caught our attention and we ducked down next to some boxes. Peering over them we saw vex and fallen shooting each other while a captain tackled a Minotaur. "50 on vex." Raiden said which was followed by a smack in the back of the head from Stacie.

I pointed down a sideways path inside the next building where the Archive is supposed to be. We went inside and snuck through a broken door down a dark hall way until we found a room with a large skylight, basking the room in a golden glow. A servitor was on the far side next to two elite vandal while shanks and dregs patrolled the room. I pointed to Stacie's pulse grenade and then to the top floor where some dregs were discussing something and I pointed to Raiden's flash bang and to the servitor.

"3...2...1... GO!" I lit up blue and charged straight in cutting through shanks and dregs while Stacie's grenade passed over my head and took out the dreg above me. I ran for the servitor and vandal when Raiden's grenade smacked the servitor right in its eye causing it to reel back when it exploded, blinding all three. I stabbed the first vandal in the throat causing blue blood to spray over my arms and mask while I spun and cut the other one in half. Right as the servitor was gaining its vision back and my bladedance was wearing off I threw the knife into it's eye while Raiden kicked it with his vex foot, crushing the front of its faceplate and sending the knife all the way through.

We all fist bumped eachother and walked into the next room which was a wall covered with moss and a small console next to a empty desk. "Wtf is this?" Stacie cried out while Raiden's eye scanned the room. "Where's the Archive?" I asked pacing.

Raiden's eye went back to normal and pointed at the wall. "It's through there-" before he could finish Stacie slammed her thundering fist into the wall not even making a dent. "WTF IS THIS!" She cried out and continued hitting it.

"We can't open it that way." Raiden muttered and walked to the small console. "Open it?" I asked looking confused. "How does a wall open?"

He pressed his fingers to the console and small white screen popped up. He starred typing in codes and random numbers until finally the wall spilt down the middle and opened up. "Oh that's how."

He nodded and we all walked in and down the large stairs. As soon as we reached the bottom we were surrounded on all sides by fallen. They held swords to our necks which was interesting because normally they wouldn't stop, they'd just kill us. They leaded us to the center console where Wade was chained and hanging, covered in blood, and an Archon Priest stood under him and turned to look at us. "Guardians..."

We all froze and our eyes widened. "D-Did it just talk?" Raiden asked shaking slightly.

"I have learned your language yes... Let me cut to it guardians, I have one of yours and I want you to get one of ours."

"Who and where?" I asked confidently, stepping forward closer to him.

"Aksor, an Archon Priest that is going to attempt to escape from the prison of elders."

"And why do you want him?"

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." It turned back around and continued typing. "Remove them from my sight."

"But he's turned around and can't see us so were already out of his sight correct?" Raiden leaned over and whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and Stacie giggled while they pushed us outside.

"So what's the game plan?" Stacie and Raiden both turned and asked me. "Why me?"

They both shrugged and continued looking at me. "Fine I have a plan..."

**Hope your still enjoying and I wonder how many of you catch my obscure references. Anyways **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	16. Unexpected Twists

**Ok so I have my final exams all week so this will be the only chapter posted this week and at home Ima be studying and house of wolves baby~! If anyone wants to join me in said HOW then message me, I'm on Xbox one, GT in bio and yea. So let's get this started~~ **

We dismounted from our sparrows on a ridge as I cracked my knuckles. "Ok so this might be illegal and we might get in trouble with the queen and all but the way I see it is our punishment will be nagging from the Vangaurd and Crow which we get anyways." I finished up after adjusting my visor. "So what you're saying is; we get to break someone out of the most extreme jail of all time with no consequences?" Raiden asked, grinning under his helmet. "No what he's saying is we're gonna run in and trash the place, beat up a Archon, drag his sorry ass back to the other Archon, and get Wade." Stacie finished and stepped in between us.

We stood on the ledge over looking the fallen camp inside the ember caves and waited next to the ketch. "So we wait for that fucker to land here? Lame. I wanted to run in and smash stuff." Raiden whined and sat down.

"Just shut up and be ready." I replied while checking my gear. "So..." Stacie came up behind me and sat down next to me. "Heard anything about Ben?" I looked away for a second and then stood up. "Yea... He's absorbed Crota's power, or at least I think so and if that's true then the only thing that can hurt him would be this." I held out my knife and clutched it tightly. Suddenly a video message popped up on my visor and I walked a few feet away. "I have to take this..."

I pressed a button on the side of my helmet and the video started with a image of the queen's face appeared. "Jav if you get this then please come right away. The fallen, the house of wolves are betraying us and killing my people! They will pay. That much I promise. I'm calling in the favor you owe me so get your ass here and prepare for duty." More gun fire sounded the video went blank. "..." A fireball appeared in the sky as the Archon's cell landed on the platform below us. "Hey Jav, time for action." Stacie called out about to jump down when suddenly she froze. "What is it?" I asked walking over to her when down below we saw three guardians dismount from sparrows in front of the cell. "What are they doing here?" Raiden asked trying to keep quiet.

"We have to get them out. Now!" We all pressed mute on our headsets so no voice would come out as we jumped down and ran at them full speed. "What the-" one of them spoke before Raiden's shoulder slammed into his chest and throat, sending him flying into a pile of rocks completely passed out. The other two looked at us with confusion, one a female Hunter and the other a male Hunter. "Jav? Stacie?" The male one spoke before lowering his gun. "Jace...?" Stacie breathed out. Me and her exchanged a glance, not sure of what time do next when suddenly Raiden grabbed Jace by the arm and threw him to the side, skidding on the ground he got up and aimed at us. "Sorry Jace well explain later!" Stacie yelled and charged him while he fired at her. "Stacie we have to stop that thing, the fallen have something huge planned and they need him." She smashed her fist into the rocks in front of him sending up ruble and lightning.

I turned to look at the female Hunter and cocked my head to the side. "Lynda?" She nodded and lit up blue, kicking Raiden away and attempting to stab me. I leaned to the side, easily stepping out of the way when she formed a second knife of arc energy and stabbed me in my arm. "Ow shit, forget you could do that." She made a soft chuckle and spun sending a spiral of arc hitting and Raiden away. We looked at eachother then back at her as she spun her knives and jumped at us again. "Fuck this." Raiden yelled out and started bursting with arc energy until his body couldn't take it anymore causing him to pound the ground and send an explosive amount of lightning in all directions. Lynda spun on midair and blocked the bolts with both knives and laughed a little. "Oh I feel so alive! I haven't been out in the field since Crota." Riaden paused and looked at her with confusion. "You were at Corta..." She nodded and slammed into him, pinning him to the ground and getting right in his face. "I never saw the bastard tho~ only the bitch who cut my wife's arm off!" She stabbed into both of Raiden's shoulder causing him to cry out. "After we deal with the fallen I'm going to the moon to slit his throat." She drew her head back about to head butt him when I blurred into her side and sent her skidding a few feet away. "That's some speed you got there..." I simply nodded and aimed my hand cannon at her.

Stacie, covered in small cuts and shallow bullet holes finally managed to hit Jace and when she did she put everything into the punch, sending him flying like a blue comet right into the cell. He struggled to move until the door disappeared and the Archon stepped out.

We all froze and looked at him in horror. "No... Not yet..." He turned towards us and watched carefully as Raiden raised his hand slowly with two fingers on one side of his hand and two on the other with his thumb sticking out. "We come in peace?" He asked, voice shaky. He raised its gun towards us when I tackled Lynda to the ground and fired a grenade from my attachment and whispered to her. "Pretend to go down." The grenade exploded in harmless gas and she pretended to choke as she fell over. Jace got the idea and mimicked her when I fired one at him. The Archon Priest cocked its head to the side in confusion. "We were sent to escort you to a fellow Archon priest. Don't attack and neither will we." It stood still for a moment and looked at the unconscious guardians and slowly nodded. We led it back slowly to the Archive and when we got there the vandals surrounded us again, leading us through to where Wade was. "We brought him now give us Wade back." I commanded as Aksor walked next to his fellow Archon. They spoke for a moment before the other one turned back around and grinned. "Yes I'll return him now..." He reached up and unchained Wade turn tossed him on the ground in front of us. "Take him were done with him." Raiden ran forward and picked him up. "What did you do?...What are you planning?" Aksor snarled and raised his shrapnel launcher. Stacie glared at him and raised an eyebrow. I stuck my arm out in front of Stacie, blocking her and looked at Aksor. "You don't have any room to talk, the guardians there waiting for you would have killed you or worse, sent you back." He roared and stomped his foot sending a shockwave through the building. "Guardian Javael! Stop this now-" I blurred forward and grabbed both of them by the throat. "I'm done fucking around here with you fallen." I snarled and got in close. "People I care about are getting hurt right now and I don't have time for this." I pressed the face plate of my helm to his face. "Now tell me what's going on before I send your both your asses into the sun." Everyone froze at my sudden outburst and the Archon's face I was pressed up against twisted in rage. "You little, ungrateful, worthless-" we all started glowing brighter and brighter until we melted away into light. The room becoming a blur the two Archon's eyes widened and they roared at me as a new scene appeared around us as they looked up and saw earth. They looked panicked and clutched their throats pressing a button so they could breathe again. "WE'LL END YOU SCUM!" They both charged at me as I easily jumped over them with the extra push with less gravity. They both fired at me, missing barely as I blurred forward past their shots and slammed my shoulder into Aksor's stomach sending him into the other one. They both landed on top of each other and struggled to get up as I clutched my chest tightly and felt a burning pain spreading through my body. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in pain so loud the depths of the hellmouth probably heard me as white lines burned into me and shone through my armor. The two Archon's got up and looked at each other in confusion. They grinned evilly and walked over to me. I fell to my knees infront of them and cried out in pain again as they shone brighter."KILLLLLLLL MEEEEEE!" I begged. They looked at each other before Aksor kicked me in the chest causing me to spit out blood on the inside of my helmet. He raised his foot up and slammed me into the surface of the moon, pressing harder and harder until I heard my rib cage crack and break. My eyes went pure white as I yelled out a wordless scream. I went limp and laid there looking up at both of them and the earth.

"This is it..."

He raised his foot up.

"I lost my temper and this is where it got me..."

He smirked as the earth continued to rotate bringing the traveler into view as he slammed his foot down crushing the ground with a audible "crunch" while they both laughed.

A trail of white light flowed out of the traveler and hit the moon hard under his foot and a soft voice echoed in my broken head. "I'm not quite sure how you got my light when I still have it, perhaps from another traveler from another time... I'm giving you this one for a second chance, the fallen are preparing to take me. You mustn't let that happen!"

An explosion of white light shook the moon and sent both the Archons flying back. My body fixed it self and stood me up, pure white energy pooling off my body and going up. "I-Impossible!" One of them cried out as I yelled again causing another shockwave to be sent out as I blurred past both of them. Aksor fell into three pieces while the other one simply lost a leg and fell over. I raised my knife and watched as I molded it into a katana, with flowing white light disappearing into the sky with the enormous amount already flowing off me. I turned to face him and before he could even blink I was holding him up by his throat with the katana pressing up against his face. "Tell me or die." I spoke with an echo behind me.

"We're going to crush the walls and take the traveler..." He spoke out. I nodded and we melted away into light. We reappeared into the Archive where my teammates had dispatched all the fallen and I dropped him off with a sticky note on his head reading. "Queen is in trouble, going to help. They plan to take the traveler." I appeared kneeling at the queen's semi destroyed throne. "Open the reef to the guardians! Let the hunt begin!"

**Ok that's it hope you enjoyed and I'll do my best to get one done one done on Friday but like I said I have my finals and stuff this week so don't count on it. **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	17. Aftermath

omg fucking finally I haven't been able to write at all for what? 2-3weeks?! My laptop wouldn't work and my iPad was returned so I guess I'm writing on my phone from now on. Sucks, but at least it's summer now and I can write at any time. Sorry about everything guardians I'll be posting again. Also for some reason I can't bold my writings... Hope they fix this issue but I guess it doesn't matter to much

The white light carried me far and I landed on the reef with my new weapon upon my back and my black fist at my side nothing was going to stop me from reaching my queen. I looked around and went past one hall way which was littered in dead fallen and awoken alike. I winced when I past an awoken missing both its arms with arc burns along the chest and face. There came a cross road in the hallways where I could go to a new section named the "Vestian Outpost" or one of the other hangers. I went left towards the Vestian Outpost and when I finally made it to the end and the door opened I saw a large system of balconies with a what appears to be a small metal hut with a destroyed servitor propped up against a pike, covered with a tarp. Curious I walked over to it to see an entrance to the hut. Looking besides it I confirmed that it was indeed a servitor I saw. I carefully poked it with my foot causing it to light up briefly and make a soft sound. Regretting my action immediately I cringe and hope no one heard that...

"Who poked my thingy..." Someone asked in rough English

"You know what thingy I mean stranger, the purple one, it's round and never mind I'll just look out to see who you are." I watched with Interest as a artificial hand grasped the metal curtain and moved it out of the way revealing a vandal with two severed arms replaced with artificial ones and chain mail all over his body.

I swung my katana off my back and held it tight with both hands, pointing it at his face when he roughly coughed and moved my blade aside. "A guardian? What are you doing here." I kept my blade raised and backed away slightly as he shuffled over and sat on the servitor.  
"Doesn't matter why I'm here right now I wanna know about you."  
He sighed and leaned back. "Why should I tell you anything about myself when I don't even know your name."  
"... My name is Javael."  
He widened his eyes slightly then chuckled. "Bullshit, there's no way you're the same guy who used to have it good with the queen."  
I froze and lowered my sword. "Do I know you?"  
"Probably not but I know about you, Crow hates you. I think every awoken male does and probably some of the females but Crow hates you for two reasons and neither of them is because he wants in with his sister."  
"Lemme guess, one: he's a prick and hates everyone, and two: I broke his sister's heart."  
"Bingo, now what brings you here guardian."  
"The reef was attacked and I still love the queen, why else would I show up."  
"Fair enough, she's safe you know. Her and Crow are in the personal chambers if you'd like to go."  
I nodded and sprinted off with my sword back on my back. When I made it to the throne room a stealth vandel was creeping up on the throne quietly. I heard voices coming from afar who sounded a lot like the queen and Crow so I'd bet it was them. I removed my sword quickly and silently, moving at a blur a kicked the vandel with both feet and stabbed my blade into his chest with enough force we flew into the room behind the throne to a surprised Crow and a furious queen.  
"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE HERE JAVAEL!"  
Me and the vandal beneath me both cringed. Him because of my blade which I had just removed from his chest and me from the onslaught that awaits me.  
"Why didn't you get here in time?" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "So... So many of us died... Where were you?..."  
I hung my head in shame. "I was... Busy..."  
She stared at me with tears in her eyes then looked away with her voice cracking. "Very well... I hereby banish you from the reef..." She choked up and my eyes widened and brimmed with tears as Crow's mouth fell.  
"Madam I know he was late and I hate him to but he is a powerful ally please reconsider-  
"NO! Guardian Javael if I ever see you here again my guards with attack without mercy... Now leave immediately."  
"...I-... Very well your majesty..." I bowed once then turned around facing the wall. "And you won't reconsider?" I heard her shake her head. "So be it..." My body shimmered white and disappeared completely. I reappeared on Venus in a small meeting room with a broken com link. "This is where it happened... Where I met the person who could make me stronger.., so I could protect those near me... Those I cared about... But now... I feel so alone." I fell to my knees and looked up at the ceiling  
"Why did this happen.., how did I screw up, where did I go wrong?" I fell on my side and wrapped my arms around me. "I need help..."

"Hey guys it's Jav here and sorry his chapter was so short I'm kinda actually waiting on something before I can post my next chapter but at least now I can actually write. I'm sorry again about not being able to write it sucks and I hope you'll stay with me.

PEACE OUT SCOUTS


	18. Aftermath pt 2

**Hey guys I've realized it's been a while and it was briefly talked about in the return of Ben's chapters but i deeply apologize for being unable to post. I wasn't allowed to write this chapter until the next one of "dreams of a dead man" came out so I was mostly just waiting and his family never gave him time to write but hopefully we'll be back on track and I can start cranking these out again but the third book me and amazing will be writing together so that means chapters will be coming out a lot less... Maybe one every one or two weeks...? I have no clue so I'll have a side destiny project going on to keep y'all entertained while waiting. Ok I've rambled enough the return of the story begins now...**

Sitting on a rock floating in orbit around Mars a lone guardian pulls his legs close to him. "Where can I go... My queen exiled me, the tower banished me... I have no home..."

He looked up and watched the red storms on Mars.

"Maybe it would better for everyone if I disappeared... Forever..."

He lit up a dim white light and pushed off sending the barren rock into the abyss of space while picking up speed, plummeting towards the red sands of Mars.

He closed his eyes and let free fall over take him, the heat forming around him charring his armor a dark black, burning his cloak into ash. He embraced the feeling to come but instead a sharp pain hit him in the back of his head causing him to come to his senses and blink right before hitting the ground, landing a few meters away.

"What... Was that..."

He reached a hand up to examine his head but felt no wound. Whatever it was seems to have vanished.

He looked around, in the distance he could see the buried city where cabal made their base of operations.

He lit up white again and melted away with the wind only to reform on top of a buried skyscraper.

He looked down at the shifting sands when images over took him. He feel to his knees in horror of what he saw, his friends, dying and in danger. He sharp pain returned filling his head of more images, ones that no one could see with the naked eye. Their light leaving their bodies and floating towards the traveler.

"NO! Why aren't their ghosts reviving them!"

Standing up, tears blurring his vision he lit up white like a beacon, burning a white crater on the roof top burning brighter and bigger until everything within a 20 mile radius would have caught a glimpse of the power unfolding. He vanished in an instant leaving nothing but a smoldering rooftop of evidence of him being there... Along with a single wild flower... Now poking through a crack on the roof top...

A bright light ripped the fabric of time and space open above old Russia then disappearing just as fast as it appeared. The lone guardian stared at the battle ground before him in utter horror...

"Rai...den..." The dried blood and vex data milk on the ground surrounding what was left of the Titan stared Javael in the face while his eyes traveled along his friends, Cipher stabbed through the chest with his own weapon, Bruce shot twice and not moving, Cayde frozen in place along with Silvia on the ground, bruise marks along her neck, dried tears staining her face. Jace seemed to have met an end similar to Cipher with his own throwing knife sticking out of his chest. Stacie's body on the ground, burned by electricity in several places along with Ruby's torn body lying in the cold snow. He turned to look behind him and underneath rubble is what seems to be Ikora's combat boots sticking out.

"Who's... Who's there...?"

A rough and pained voice cries out to him, snapping him out of his trance. He whirled around to see Zavala clutching his right arm and limping back to the battle ground. Using my helmet to disguise my voice I replied simply; "what happened here...?"

"There is no time for explaining guardian, we must get them home to save who we can..."

I opened my hand and held it out as a ball of light shinned just above my palm... It let out a wave of pure while energy, reactivating their ghost to begin emergency first aid right away.

"Forget about my banishment for the moment Zavala, we must save them!"

He nodded hesitantly while Javael proceeded to make everyone glow bright white and melt away.

~2 hours later~

I changed out of my charred armor shortly after returning them here and hearing what Zavala knew of the battle to the nurses. I changed into a causal dark red hoodie, unzipped, with black combat jeans and a tight fitted dark grey shirt I threw on to follow up with the grey vans.

Not many actually remember their lives before and the ones who do are strange... I don't remember anything about myself to be honest but when I awoke I wasn't in standard guardian armor. I was wearing this hoodie with these same shoes on. My shirt and pants were badly damaged when I awoke so however I died must have been viscous to my body. I looked down the hallway at the doors leading to the patients rooms.

I clutched the waiting bench tight as I saw the nurse approach, leaving dents shaped like my fingers. I quickly realized what I'd done and stood up fast in way of the nurse's vision.

"How are they?"

"It's... Bad... Raiden the one with vex technology is... Dead. I'm sorry but we can't put him back together..." I inhaled a sharp breath thankful for when I looked down slightly that my hair blocked her vision of my eyes. "And the others...?"

"Stacie is still unconscious Along with, Bruce, Cipher, Jace and Ikora... But we expect them to recover nicely... Cayde and Zavala have already returned to their posts after a few adjustments done to Cayde in repair. Ruby is in a very critical condition tho, she's in so much pain that we're having to operate while she's conscious..."

"..."

"Oh I almost forgot... The hunter named Silvia is awake-"

I pushed past her through the double doors, that was enough for me. If she's awake I need to speak with her asap. The nurse attempted to latch onto my arm since her words weren't stopping me but to no avail. I phased though her and the door to Silvia's room stopping at the entrance. She was lying in a hospital bed with her short cut silver hair sprawled out around her. She turned her head in my direction slowly, tears filling her eyes instantly. She whispered words barely audible. "Leave... Now..."

I didn't hear them as I got closer to her and knelt down next to her bed.

"Silvia I'm sor-"

My sentence was cut off quick by the stinging of my right cheek. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed my neck with both hands choking me, cutting off my air supply while I struggled to form words but stopped resisting when I saw her eyes. They were full of betrayal and hurt... They screamed it was my fault and a part of me agreed with her. I let her continue her onslaught chocking me with her arms, until I noticed one of her arms was twisted in the wrong way. I could easily stop this but I can tell she needs to let some of her anger out and I didn't mind being her outlet.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT MONSTER EVEN EXISTS!" She lit up blue and sent me flying against the wall next to the door, almost tearing the walk down. Two guards and a nurse opened he door but I raised a open hand to them to tell them I can handle this, they nodded and slowly closed it.

She blurred onto me and slammed her knee into my stomach making my eyes widen. I knelt over her and spit blood on the floor behind her. She continued to knee me with her broken legs, while screaming; "YOUR FAULT, YOU LEFT HIM, YOU ABANDONED HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU MOST AND NOW LOOK AT HIM! THEN WHEN WE NEEDED YOU MOST YOU'RE NOT THERE! YOU'RE FUCKING SHIT JAVAEL! I HATE YOU!"

She stopped slamming into me and started crying loudly while screaming it's my fault. I wrapped my arms around her slowly and hugged her softly. Her face shifted to that much more to surprise while tears of hate ran down her face and for a moment I thought she'd hit me again but before she could have the chance I started talking again. "I know this is my fault... I'm sorry Silvia..." Tears streamed down my face along with hers as I stared into her shocked expression. "I never intended for any of this to happen... I tried being a hero to all and instead just got everyone hurt... Ben is my responsibility so I promise I'll make it right... I cannot atone for my sins and I don't plan on it, I accept any punishment you or any of the others wish to give me but first I'm going to take care of Ben once and for all..."

She cried harder but silently while holding onto me, covering me in her tears.

I held her close to me for what seemed like ages until she passed out from crying. I lifted her up and laid her back down in her bed to rest. I walked out with my thoughts about me.

Ben... I can't believe this is who you are now... You've changed so much and you're blaming me for all of it...? Well in some sort of a twisted way you're right... In your eyes I abandoned you and left you to deal with your problems completely on your own. For that I am truely sorry... It's true I did leave you but not intentional... When the thrall attacked us in that cave I fought hard to protect you, I did not want you to experience death but then that one cursed thrall came and I suppose... Cursed us both... I attempted to blink away since I knew my ghost was damaged and I wouldn't have been able to be revived but instead the power I bargained for decided to change that... I disappeared from existence for what seemed like a moment to me but for you and everyone else I discovered a year had gone by since my death... I found myself on Europa, the frozen moon, inside was a hive secret that could not be left alone. I trained there to harness my new power and learn about our enemy. I learned so much as well but I never figured you'd turn out the way you did...

I made my way to the Speaker's private quarters and waited until he arrived.

"Speaker..."

"Javael..."

"I have a request to make... Take this," I held out my tear stained hoodie to him with tears in my eyes. "Please... Make his into a cloak... To me it shows how much of a debt I have to repay and how much suffering I've caused... I wish for it to be worn during battle to remind me what I'm fighting for. So I never lose sight again. I'll make this right I swear and if I don't I'll die trying."

He paused and looked at the hoodie before him... It was pre-golden age in design, made up of mostly wool but when he looked upon it I saw his eyes sparkle...

"What would you say about this.. Soon to be cloak?"

"For one who wanted to help everyone, and ended up hurting them more..."

He smiled behind his mask and took it carefully. "I'd be glad to... For a friend..."

I smiled a little and wiped what remained of tears from my eyes.

"Thank you... For everything you've done... I promise to make things right..."

~Morning after~

Javael yawned and brushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up.

"I'm back...?" It feels so alien to me after everything that's happened for me to still have residence in the tower...

He looked at one of the shelves on the wall, his new armor had been laid out for him along with a new dark red cloak sprawled out at the end of the bed.

I smiled softly and thanked the speaker again in my head. The cloak was dark red down the back with a dark grey hood at the top coming down the middle in a small diamond surrounded by the familiar dark red pattern. I slid into my gear and dawned my new cloak along my back, pulling the hood over my head.

When walking towards the emergency room I saw Cayde talking with Zavala and I side tracked over to them.

"Hello Guardian we were just reminiscing about past guardians who gave their lives for the cause, Toland during the Crota raid even if he isn't dead along with the old Hunter vanguard... Bless her."

"Oh and let's not forget Kabr" Cayde said speaking up. "Even tho he didn't sit well with others he sacrificed himself to give us a fighting chance against the vault of glass."

"Ah yes... He was one of my best, he even turned his enemy into armor!"

"Ew it feels weird to wear it, like a second skin" Cayde replied to Zavala while shaking his head and making a spitting sound causing me to chuckle.

Then it hit me... Kabr turned vex into armor and Cayde got repaired... Huh.., they armor connected in any way but maybe-

"Alas it's sad I can't give Raiden the funeral he deserves..." Zavala sighed loudly when he spoke this.

"...maybe he doesn't need one..." I muttered and rushed off.

I turned into Silvia's room who was reading a book. "SILVIA?!"

She threw her book at him and even tho the art of war wasn't a very big or particularly heavy book, but when it hit me in the face I still fell back.

"YOU IDOIT WHAT IF I WAS CHANGING AGAIN?!"

I sat up and rubbed my face. "Ouch and here I was thinking you just hadn't forgave me."

Her face clouded over and she muttered darkly. "I haven't... You did all this and even cost Raiden his life..."

I smirked a little. "Yea I suppose you'll have to tell him that yourself when me and him return." I turned and left leaving her mouth opened and asking a barrage of questions out the door.

I ran into Raiden's room and looked at the pieces of him laying on the table...

"Hang on buddy I'll bring you back, I have a plan."

**And that does it, I hope you will all forgive us and I hope you'll continue reading. Thank you all and cya next time **

**Peace out scouts **


	19. A plan?

Chapter 18.2

A what it is... A Wazzup... Welcome back everyone in the last chapter it was mostly Silvia's aftermath because she was... Pretty emotionally destroyed after that so here we go this will be the remaining ones, hopefully I can fit them all into this one. Cya at the end.

Walking fast to Stacie's room I had a plan in mind but I can't do it alone... Opening the door only to stop mid swing when I saw she wasn't there.

"What the...?"

I turned around and headed to Jace's room only to find him missing as well.

"Where is everyone... Maybe Cipher...?"

I started walking to his room slowly when I passed by the operation hallway to see Jace and Stacie staring through the glass at someone. I approached them slowly and saw a blonde on the operating table with doctors around her working fast.

"How is she...?"

They both turned to look, Jace narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Stacie stuck her hand in between us. She sighed and turned towards me.

"What do you want Jav...?"

A bit taken back a shift my gaze slightly. "I was... I'm sorry Stacie... I never knew this would happen but I'm gonna sto-"

"Shut it!... You aren't going to stop anything. You know Jav when I met you I thought you were a pretty decent guy but recently I've noticed how self centered you are and frankly I don't want you around my team, anymore."

"...Stacie... You know I never meant for this to happen, and if this is your team shouldn't you keep an eye on them? Check how many hunters you have next time you take a good look" I pressed my hand to the glass, letting white light flow into the room and Ruby's face relax. When I turned to look away I noticed Stacie's eyes go wide while reaching out and grabbing my shoulder.

"Where. Is. Lynda."

"I don't... know. When I got there you were all mostly dead or dying. I met Zavala there at my arrival. He did see Ben's ship fly off while another in hot pursuit."

"She didn't..."

"Now as you were saying, I'll be staying the hell away from your fire team as requested."

While walking away I blinked something out of my eye knowing this is one failure I won't be able to fix. Heading into Cipher's room I met a recovered Wade and Cipher discussing a retaliation plan.

"Guys...?"

Cipher shook his head and Wade stood up.

"Javael listen no one here is blaming you but if you have any ideas on how to handle this were all ears"

"I..." My eyes narrowed and I moved my hand out with my palm up forcing the light to bend to my will again, causing the room light up bright white while both there eyes widened.

"Um Jav... What is that?" Cipher asked with his mouth slightly open in shock.

"It's the light... Or a mere fraction of it anyways. With this we stand a chance against Ben and the darkness."

They both nodded in agreement then Cipher attempted to stand but grunted in the process.

"Hey you ok?" I moved closer to him but he waved me off and moved to where his armor was hanging along with gauntlet.

"Stabbed my my own blade... Feels like old pains coming back to haunt me."

Wade made a "tch" sound then turned towards the door.

"Don't strain yourself, you're no good to anyone if your dead." He glared in warning and walked out.

Cipher grunted and pulled off his shirt and started changing his bandages. "Anyways Jav next time you cross paths with that hive basted don't you dare leave me out of it... he'll get what's coming to."

I nodded and walked out. "You'll be the first to know..." Damn... So Cipher and Wade are still out which means my options are... "Damn why him."

I sighed and opened the door to Bruce's room. "Hey B-" a punch to the face sent me into the ground and looking up at a silver haired warlock rubbing his fist with a glare smeared across his face.

"What the fuck did you expect, coming here after what happened to Silvia."

"I didn-" his eyes narrowed and teeth grinded as he swung a left kick at me but I raised my arm to block, launching up and kicking off his chest I landed right out the door with him stumbling back a few feet glaring.

"...don't you dare say that it wasn't your fault. When that... Bastard was choking my sister I was struggling to stay conscious he let the truth out..."

Tch... "Listen Bruce... Yea it's my fault so I'm not asking you to forgive me but I really do care about your sister but that's not why I'm here ether. I... I think I know how to bring back Raiden..."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "What makes you think I can trust you."

"Cuz I'm not doing this for myself... It's for them. The people I've hurt..."

"...damn... Well Sis what do you say?" He answered while looking over my shoulder.

I turned and saw Silvia standing there with one hand on her hip.

"Didn't you promise you'd pay back everything you owe? And you didn't even ask me to help save a friend."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Yea..."

"So... Where do we start?"

~on Venus Cayde, Javael, Bruce, and Silvia all are hiding behind a ledge overlooking a destroyed city~

"Wait why is Cayde here again?" Bruce asked while laying behind the rock on his stomach, trying to get a better view of the area.

"Cuz I need him for my plan."

"Which is what exactly?" All three of them asked.

"Something stupid..."

Sorry it took so long I've been running all over the place lately and haven't had much time to write so I've decided to make sure I do AT LEAST one a week. Ok

peace out scouts


	20. Revival

Stacie brushed a lock of blue hair out of her eyes and rubbed her temples. Ever since Ben did what he did she's been struggling with her decision on what to do. She knew it's not his fault he's like this but he's the one making his own decisions and I can't forget that... I want to help him I really do but everyone else wants him dead, if that's even possible. And Jav... He's helped us so many times but was what Ben said actually true... It can't be, can it? I mean he never told me the details but he did show up outta no where right before Ben turned evil. I don't know anything anymore but that won't stop me from protecting my friends. If Ben, or Jav for that matter tries to hurt them I personally will pound them into the dirt. At that moment Jace walked into the room with a pained look on his face.

"What did they say?" I asked immediately, springing up out if my chair.

"She's... Whatever Jav did to her seemed to help a little she's not critical anymore but she's still in danger and won't be in the field for a very long time..." He sighed and sat down. "You still thinking about them?"

"Yea... I am."

"Don't think to hard, look at it like this; Jav was your friend, he back stabbed you and you shouldn't care about him anymore. And Ben... He was my friend to but you can't let the past cloud your judgement anymore Stacie, you need to see him for the monster he's become."

I bit my lip nervously. "I don't know that I can Jace..."

He sighed and stood up walking towards the door but paused. "I didn't really want to say this but... If Ben does anything to Lynda can you really forgive him? Think about what he's done to Beta and Ruby, for Christ sake think about what he's done to you. I hate seeing you like this Stacie... I really do." And with that he left.

About twenty minutes later she was at the bottom of the tower on the outskirts of the city, in front of a small shack like house. Before she could grab the handle a small child pushed open the door and hugged her leg.

"PAPA STACIE'S HERE!" He exclaimed happily while looking up and smiling at the female Titan, making her smile back and crouch down.

"Hey little guy, how's it been?"

"Good! Papa and Lynda have been teaching me to use a gun. Maybe one day I'll be strong like you and Lyn."

Suddenly she saw flashes of him all grown up on the battle field covered in blood with a hardened expression, completely opposite of what he is now.

"Maybe give that more thought... Why not be a worker and he'll build the city back up?"

"Nooooooooo." He whined. "I wanna help you and Lyn!"

The kid's father came up behind him and leaned in the door frame. "Hey Stacie." The old man smiled warmly.

"Hey..." Stacie tried to smile but tears came to her eyes suddenly before she shook them out.

He expression immediately became concerned as he led her inside. "What happened?"

"It's Lynda... She's gone after Ben all by herself..."

He froze. "Please... What do you think her chances are?"

Stacie shook her head as more tears came forth. "I... I don't know... This isn't like her at all, when she saw Ruby get cut open she lost it..."

The man rubbed his now red eyes and looked at her. "Why can't you send anyone after her?"

"We don't know exactly where they are... And besides, most of us are injured or... Well we don't have many left-"

"I'll go."

They both turned around fast to see an older man standing in the door frame with his orange and black armor.

"Wade...?" Lynda's uncle croaked out. "I haven't seen you in ages."

He smiled slightly and walked in the room. "I've been... Busy. But I had no idea how close one of my men was to your niece."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

"One of my men, Jav, was close with Stacie and since Lynda and Stacie were so close I made my assumption. But that's besides the point. She's in danger and I can go right away."

He wiped some tears out of his eyes and nodded. "Thank you... Thank you so much."

Stacie smiled at this stranger who offered to help her friend.

"All of my men are down for the count or off with Jav and his plan to possibly get back Raiden."

"The guardian that was ripped in half?" Stacie questioned.

"Yes... I thought he was gone but it seems Javael has a theory of bringing him back and if he somehow does... I'll owe him."

Stacie breathed out a small laugh. "Jav always was sort of an anomaly. He is a complete wild card at the core like you never know what he's gonna do next or what he's hiding... You wanna know how I met him?"

They both looked at her and waited.

"I was in a secret mission to rescue an exo I later learned as "The Stranger" at the time i simply thought it was a simple rescue mission but when I got to the cells he was already there... He had different motives of course but when me and the exo escaped Jav stayed behind and fought an entire ship of fallen and afterwards he assisted me many times until he met Ben... Anyways the point is I looked up to him at first thought he was larger than life until I realized he made mistakes just like everyone else and his always ended up hurting others..."

Wade smirked. "Don't be so quick to judge a person. He may seem huge but when I was... "Interrogating" him he bled like everyone else and disobeyed orders like any other sensible man would do in a terrible situation... In short not matter how powerful or courageous he's one thing that this Ben is not, Jav is human. He has emotions, he feels pain, he makes choices and mistakes. He's not special and after people realize that, and I think they may be able to forgive him." He left after that, leaving a small smile on Stacie's face.

~Silvia's POV~

"FUCK!" Someone yelled right after an explosion in the distance.

"Oh boy this is not going well..." She muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it." Cayde exhaled loudly. "So we're supposed to wait for those two to draw the vex away and instead they decided to fight it out?" He muttered.

"Those two might be the biggest morons on any planet I've ever met. And I used to live with one of them!" Silvia rubbed the bridge of her nose while down below Jav and Bruce we're tossing grenades at one another while at the same time being shot at by vex.

"Hey wait." Jav said crossing his arms in a T. "Why don't we see who can kill the most of them?" He asked with a wild look in his eye.

"Betcha you'll lose!" Bruce yelled, jumping from behind cover dragging his arm through the air and sending three projectiles made of compressed void light at a group of enemies. "Ha! Beat that!"

Jav was already gone though, a complete blur on the battlefield if you could even keep up with that much. Left and right goblins were losing appendages or being severed in half all together. Then a bright white light shone from his armor and walked up to Bruce. "I win."

"What do you mean there all right there?" He said pointing at the vex still firing at them.

"3... 2... 1..." Suddenly all of the vex in the area exploded with shining gashes in every inch off their armor.

"How did yo-" that's when Skyler noticed her knife was missing. "No way..." She breathed.

"I simply went so fast everything was so slowed down it was like time stopped and" he turned and threw Silvia's knife up into a chink of the structure with a line attached to the end. "I set up the next step."

Me and Cayde jumped and grabbed a hold of the line while climbing up the tower, getting into position.

"Makin me proud Jav!" Cayde yelled down to him after chuckling.

"I'm not with the tower anymore remember!? You guys kicked me out!" He yelled back.

"Oh yea... We'll have to get that changed." Cayde said to himself as they got on a ridge of the building.

"Ok now that he's done showing off you ready to get this done and bring back my friend?" I turned and asked the hunter vanguard.

"Hell ya."

I nodded as we crept Along the edge. Down below Jav and Bruce mounted a frontal assault while me and Cayde snuck along the sides of the building looking for a way in and if we didn't find one, we'd make one.

"Hey wait what's that?" Cayde asked pointed up at a corner of the building where a lone vex hobgoblin stood looking over the orange lake. "Shouldn't he be fighting with the rest?"

I decided to find out as me and Cyade double jumped our way to the top only to find said hobgoblin was unmoving and powered down.

"Huh... That's weird." Moving closer we discovered it was in fact a part of this faction but for why it wasn't moving we had no clue.

Having to refocus on the mission we jumped to another roof top and decided there was no other way in, the vex are to smart for that. Lighting up blue with just trails coming off her light Silvia shoved her knife in the metal and began to cut a way in. While she was doing that Cayde was watching the battle down below. "Damn... Look at those two go. There booking it."

"What?" I asked confused.

Just at that moment Jav's voice came over the intercom. "Hey we got a problem here how soon will you be inside?"

"Within the minute why?"

"All of the vex are shutting off and redirecting power somewhere else."

Me and Cayde locked eyes thinking the same thing. "Yea we found a hobgoblin in that same way, what's happening?"

"I don't know but if the power core here shuts down to the plan might not work!"

She cut through the last corner and fell in followed by Cayde with both of them taking off running.

"We're on the way now standby." She said quietly, turning to radio silence.

Both her and Cayde ran past offline vex and burst into the main room to see two hydra's awaiting them.

"I'll take left!" She yelled and charged it opening fire with her autorifle. As a barrage of bullets pelted the vex monster it returned fire with void powered explosions. Silvia rolled to the left behind cover when she heard a golden gun activate. She peeked over and saw Cayde with two flaming hand cannons and fired three shots from each weapons melting both Hydra's in a flash of orange light.

Jav and Bruce blew a hole in the wall and ran past us to the power core of white light in the center of the room. "Quick! Bring the stuff!"

Silva through the bag off her shoulder to him while Cayde ran up next to him.

"Cayde go!"

He begin furiously unpacking everything and reassembling Raiden's vex skeleton. After it was all laid out in minutes Jav thrust his hand into the power source causing the room to light up a blinding light and thrust his other hand out towards Raiden's body.

~Jav's pov~

First thoughts? It hurt. A lot. It reminded me of the time where teleporting would almost kill me but worse. In this case I wasn't trying to manipulate the space between two points. This was me trying to mess with two points in time. I was focusing hard on every detail I could remember about Raiden while at the same time trying to pull them here into this timeline and add them correctly to what was left of him. While I was doing this I couldn't see cuz the pain was keeping my eyes closed but if they were doing what I asked them to they're building him a new body but an exo one, made entirely out of vex parts and if it isn't finished by the time I'm done then were gonna have some problems, especially Raiden since we won't have a body to come back to. The reason I chose the twins is cuz they're both amazing at just about anything when they're together and Cayde because in spite of how much he says he hates staying at the tower and not in the field he's learned much about what he is and might be one of the people with the most knowledge about the exos so yeah, chance of this working? I'd roughly say two percent if even that much. And another problem that I haven't told them is that if I do bring him back, he might not be the same Raiden they know...

I yelled out in pain as his consciousness pass through me and mix with my own then out and into where I hoped the body was but as I was filling up that she'll I felt him take something of mine with him, pulling my arm out of the core just as it explodes sending me back across the room with a smoking black hand and terrified looks on all of them.

"I'm fine... I think..."

They nodded and looked at the bronze exo on the table in front of them. The entire thing looked to be built out of vex pieces which we planned to modify when we made it back to the tower. His one red eye in the center of his head flickered on and a mechanical voice spoke.

"Wha...? I just had the craziest dream..." Silvia shrieked snd hugged him tight causing one of his arms to fall off. Thank god we hadn't added nerves yet or that would have been bad.

"He made it..." I sighed in relief and stood up watching they've reunion and walked over. "Glad you're back bro."

He nodded and made a small laugh. "I can't feel anything but thank you..."

"Don't worry we'll get you a better body when we get back to the tower."

He nodded and we made our way back to our ships.

Right before taking off Silvia pulled me aside. "Thank you Jav I just-" she kissed my cheek quickly causing us both to blush a little. "Thank you... You have no idea how much it means it have him back."

I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome... He'll be a little different but it's him... It's him..." She smiled and hopped in her ship as I did the same.

**Ok guys thank you for reading all of the support means so much. Raiden is back but... He'll be different, you'll have to see what I mean in the next chapter but yea welcome back buddy. Also I have confirmation that the next chapter for Ben will be coming out by the end of the week and it will be the follow up to the fight and what happened to Lynda... **

**As always thank you all, please review and peace out scouts!**


	21. A New Day

Whistling a tone I cut through a Cabal shield with my glowing white katana. I was nothing more then a blur, everywhere at once. Slashing through chunks of Cabal flesh sending blue-black blood spraying out into the air in slow motion. That is the world to me now, everything is to slow and to easy. I've been firing off my power more and more, learning how to do more and more. It may seem like I don't care but honestly I'm just hoping the more light I give off the better chance I have of him coming to me. If he doesn't soon I may just cut the moon in half. Ok well maybe that's stretching it a bit, I could cut through the moon yes, but my sword is not long enough for completely severing it in half.

My power faded and time resumed, the Cabal base now empty of threats I walked over to the command console and brushed off my hands. "Ok Raiden get to work."

"Sheesh since when are you no fun?" A hologram of a guardian appeared, floating next to me. He was about as big as my hand cannon and as bright as a BladeDance. He shone bright orange and disappeared into the console, making all kinds of noises I watched as the screens changed faster then I could blink.

"Are you sure you're going to want a body back? This is pretty handy..."

"Yea I do want it back. I can't feel anything it suckkkksssss. Also seeing isn't the same. It's just no, I'll be glad to have it back."

"Well I will be glad when I don't constantly feel like I'm being watched."

"Oh shush you know you'll miss me Jav. Uh dude I don't know to tell you this but... You're glowing."

"Again? Fuck."

Looking down at my hands I could see the light burning back up inside me needing to get out and be free. Sometimes it felt like it hated to be caged up inside me. Closing my eyes I fired up, surrounding myself in a bright white aura of power, making everything in the room fly away from me as the power grows and grows. Burning through the ceiling of the base and sending some of it out into space towards earth. My mental image trailed it, watching as the power zooms past the moon and crashing into the tower, who accepted the outburst of energy, before glowing just a little and then calmed down. All of that within a few seconds, faster then light it flies through space.

My focus coming back to me I opened my eyes and breathed out, relieved when my body calmed down and was no longer glowing. A few voices came from down the hall and I quickly jumped to a corner of the ceiling, latching on with small micro hooks on my gloves. As I waited for the voices to get louder I watched Raiden reform above the console then disappear back into my armor.

"Who is it?" He asked with the text showing up on my hud display.

Staying silent annoyed him but I was not taking chances. The tower, the reef, the fallen, all of them. No one can know where I am. It's been a week since my plan for Raiden succeeded and technically I was still banished from the tower... And the reef... The fallen don't really like me, the vex want to dissect me, the hive creep me out plus Ben, the cabal and I have had a few conversations with but of course they don't know it's been me slaughtering their bases and stealing their information.

A lone guardian stepped up towards the console. His unusually large knife was just above his hip on the back of his belt. Almost like a machete... His helm was practically the same as my old "mask of the third man", but instead of the hive part on the top half it was like a bird. He leaned over the console and brushed his hand against it.

No way...

Detaching from the wall I fell to the ground causing the guardian to turn around fast, pointing his custom scout rifle at me.

"Hey Cipher, long time no see."

He didn't lower his weapon but he did turn off his comm link so whoever's connected to him couldn't hear their conversation. "Jav? What're you doing here?"

Walking around him to the side I slowly pulled my katana out from under my cloak and raised it slightly towards him. "I cleared out the base."

"That was our job." He spoke calmly his sights never off me once.

"I got here first."

"..tell me Javael."

"Gathering Intel. I'm looking for something."

"What."

"... A home."

"You have one, the tower."

"No. Still technically banished and besides there's no home for me there."

"The reef?"

Shaking my head I look to the side. "She... Isn't my queen anymore."

"Javael you have a home. Go back to it, if you stay on your course of action we may meet as enemies."

Looking at him I stared at him through my helm. "I would never intentionally hurt a friend. You may come after me in the future but I will never fight you."

Lowering his gun he walked to the side and touched the side of his helmet. "All clear, lots dead, no info. Go back to the ships."

"I thought you were solo."

"This is different, we're looking for new ways to improve combat and defense. After Ben... That won't ever happen again I'll make sure of that personally. If you see him while you're out there don't kill him. Not until I get him good."

"No promises." Turning with a smirk I melted into white light and reappeared at the med bay of the tower. Raiden appeared next to me and grew to full size.

"I'm gonna go see if it's done, stop by my room before you leave again."

Nodding I watched as he ran off while i began walking down the hall in the opposite direction when I noticed large holes in the wall next to the women's bathroom. Walking slowly towards it I pushed open the door.

"Hello...? Any Titans need something in here?"

I heard someone jump up fast and run around the corner when a Titan with blue hair and blue eyes stared at me, tears staining her face and armor. She threw away everything she said last time and hugged me tight, sobbing.

"She's dead isn't she...?" I held her gently and closed my eyes. "Stacie I... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Don't ever. EVER. Think that her death was on you. It's his fault and no one else's. He's not Ben anymore. I see that now, I just... Avenge her for me."

"...that's what I'm trying to do. I'm not messing around anymore."

"One more thing." Pulling my head down she kissed my forehead gently. "Just to be clear that wasn't a "I like you" kiss. That was a "thank you for always being there for me" kind of kiss. You're an amazing person Javael I'm glad to have met you."

Smiling I nodded and walked out. Heading towards Silvia's room I poked my head in making her jump in bed.

"LEARN TO KNOCK."

Chuckling I sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better thanks for asking. How was your mission?"

"Unsuccessful. The Cabal don't have what I need. I don't know where I can go... Do y'all still have the Osiris gift?"

Nodding she smiled slightly. "Yea... Have you decided what you're going to use it for?"

"No. I haven't. The houses are uniting and if they attack the tower now we'd need it. But if I wanted to kill Ben I'm sure that would double my powers."

"We'll leave it up to you, I trust your judgment."

"Seems you're the only one these days."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "There's a reason for that."

Blushing slightly I smiled. "Thank you Silvia, I've got some things to take care of right now so I will be back later or tomorrow. Get better soon. Peace."

Hoping off the bed I walked out and closed the door behind me. I headed towards a different hall way and took an elevator down to a secret hanger where only the Vanguard and a few other guardians who are working on Raiden's new body know of. When the doors opened Cayde and Raiden were deep in conversation standing next to a table with his new body on it. It looked like his old one for the most part except this time the arms at the shoulders and down were slick bronze with the white data milk running through them like veins. Both legs were the same cut off in the thighs. Both of his eyes were like that of an Exo. His head was mostly robotic inside but in the outside the only difference wash is eyes, they were black instead of white surrounding his red pupils. His torso was 70% human and flesh, with the other 30% Vex and Exo wiring. He looked like his old self and the hologram Raiden seemed very happy.

"- so yea why not take it out for a test spin? I haven't added the enteral weaponry yet but it's ready."

"Hell yes!"

Raiden shone bright and then the eyes on his new body lite up, making the data milk in his arms start to move. He took a deep breath and blinked a few times before jumping off the table, stretching and throwing a few punches at nothing.

"It feels great! Like my old self." Swinging fast towards me I ducked with barely enough time to jump over his leg as he tried to sweep me. His other fist lighting up bright blue with electricity firing off in every direction came down on me and before I could think I threw up one arm to block and grabbed his chest with my other, melting us both into a white light and reappearing a patch of snow and rocks on a nearby mountain top.

Off balance his fist hit the ground behind us, causing an explosion of light and snow sending us rolling. Jumping up and out he mimicked me as we slid down the mountain together. He threw more electricity charged punches at me which I had to block for the most part when we realized an avalanche was quickly gaining on us and a steep drop was in front of us.

Laughing at the feeling of being alive and feeling emotions again he jumped up and raised both of his arms above his head, becoming charged all over. Looking up he blocked out the bright sun as he came flying down landing in front of me sending a huge wave of arc energy with enough force to send me flying back.

I yelled with a mix of surprise and pain before melting away again and reappearing behind him, katana in hand swinging towards his torso. He turned fast, catching the blade in his robotic hands. Grinning he tossed it up in the air above him and grabbed a hold of me as we fell off the cliff.

Kneeing him in the chest and pushing off the face of the rock I threw us both farther out and blinked backwards up into the air, catching my katana with one hand and then glowing bright white which charged the blade. I plummeted fast as an arrow, blazing past him in an instant and standing half a mile below on ground level. I turned to watch him fall, a blazing white gash in his side and half a mountain of snow crashing down on top of me sending him to the ground faster and harder, instantly buried.

Walking on the newly fallen snow I paused and looked at the ground where he should be. "Raiden you ok buddy? I didn't kill you did I?"

After getting no response I let white light pool out into the air around me. I felt for his life and concentrated, wild flowers bloomed and came to life, poking up through the snow along with an injured bird's wing mending itself and then flying away. Damnit Raiden whe- a hand shot out underneath me and grabbed my leg.

"Raiden!"

Laughing the snow around him exploded and he crawled out. "That. Was. Awesome!"

Feeling reassured I smiled and laughed as well. "I thought you were dead."

"Psh fuck that. I won't be dying any time soon." Lifting up his tight black shirt showing me the gash I watched as the mechanical fibers stitched him together from the inside out.

"That's both gross and amazing...at the same time."

"Oh wait that reminds me." He grabbed my shoulder and I melted us away back into the hanger where he began suiting up.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You hit me with the light but I didn't like, explode or anything. Why."

"The light cleanses and eliminates the darkness. You don't have darkness inside you so their was nothing to purify."

"Makes sense I guess. What would happen if you tried to cleanse something or someone full of darkness, but like... There's nothing purify it's just straight up evil or concentrated darkness?"

"Don't know, I'm thinking I might find out soon though."

Melting into light my smile faded as I looked down at earth. Floating aimlessly in a broken space station I looked to my left. "You called?" Through the darkness of the abandoned room two electric blue eyes stared back at me.

The Stranger spoke. "You have to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pacing in front of her slowly the heated conversation began.

"You're using the light like a toy. Just because it's self sustaining doesn't mean you can put this much stress on it, it's soon to flare up and try to return to its original owner."

Biting my lip I didn't speak a word.

"Unless... It already has."

"Today was the third time."

Her eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And what?"

"How have you been affected?"

"It's making me stronger and even faster, but... Sometimes it feels like it has a mind of it's own. Sometimes I'll be talking to someone and time will slow down, sometimes even stop, and I'll just sit there unsure how to react. Other times I'll want to play around with my enemies and get some information out of them but when I touch them it reaches out and attacks without me asking it to or a tap on the shoulder breaks every bone on that side of their body. The other thing is... Sometimes the power will build up and it shows especially on my forearms, glowing bright white and burning my insides. The only ways to get it out is to use the power to burn off the extra energy or cut open my arms and let it escape."

She walked forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with no remorse. "I've told you from the beginning that if you accepted the light that you would become a herald of the light, if it wants to act through you, you must let it. It will only bend to your will if you do the same for it. It is not a symbiotic relationship but a partnership. If you truly with to keep it and wield it and use it to achieve your goals then you must assist it with it's goals."

Nodding I took a step back as she melted away. With her warning echoing in my mind I disappeared, melting away into space wondering where I'll end up.

**OK, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHIT- nah I won't say that. Whelp guardians I have returned and I apologize for the inconvenience but things happened and well. "I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." So yea. No schedule just whenever we can the next chapter for Ben also came out so go check that out if you already haven't. We have great things planned and w hope to get them out soon. Not gonna promise anything but I would definitely recommend staying around.**

**Peace Out Scouts**


	22. The day the world changed

~in the tower infirmary, Silvia's pov~

Yesterday had been a full day. Lots of physical therapy, my brother being over protective, and then a surprise visit by Jav. I think... I think he's better. He just has so much pent up emotions right now and he won't let them out. I do think it's better, I'm glad that he's trying to fix everything but he needs to realize others can help him.

"Psssst how ya feeling?"

Stacie's head poked through the door and she walked in, quickly closing it behind her, she smiled and walked close.

"I'm doing pretty well, I'm recovered for the most part and I should be back in action any time now."

"Good..."

She was smiling and seemed like she genuinely cared about my health but I could tell something was on her mind.

"Stacie... How's everything with you? I knew you and Ben were once close."

She stiffened a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm doing ok it's just... It's not him. Ben would never have done any of that... I just. I don't know. I can't help that I used to have feelings for him it hurts so much... I want to save him but everything he's done just shows that maybe I'd be better off with him dead..."

Reaching my arm out I placed it on her shoulder and smiled. "I know... It'll be ok though. If anyone can save him or stop him it'll be Jav."

"I... I know he can be saved. There's still a piece of him inside there. I saw it when he spared me but I'm worried. I'm worried that if Jav sees it then maybe Jav won't fight seriously and that he just might try to convince him to be good again... Which is amazing of him but incredibly stupid. If Jav does that I know he'll die."

"... Jav won't die. I promise you that much. He's just... He doesn't even seem like a normal person. He always tries his hardest and tries to help everyone, he doesn't always succeed but that's what makes him special. He's human, through and through. Which makes you cheer for him, makes you want him to win, makes you believe in him... So I know he can do it."

She smiled and nodded with moisture building in her eyes. "Me to."

Just then Jace burst into the room, cutting off our deep conversation. "Stacie! Come quick!"

We both shared a look of worry before jumping out of bed and following Jace down the hall... To ruby's room...

Walking in I held Stacie's hand as she froze up at the door. Ruby was laying in bed, quiet and still. The machines she was hooked up to were all dark and her chest wasn't moving.

"Oh Stacie..."

I hugged her close and she cried softly on my shoulder while Jace punched a wall after every word.

"Damnit! Why! Do! Our! Friends! Keep! Dying!"

The wall caved in and chunks of it spilled on the ground.

He breathed heavy and held Ruby's cold hand. "I'm sorry Ruby... I promise I'll get you revenge. I just need to get something. I'll find who did this and punish them."

"What do you mean who? Didn't she just pass?"

"No. The machines were tampered with, her life support was cut off. I've seen sabotage before."

Waking out Jace ran down the hall and turned the corner while I took Stacie back to her room.

"Get some sleep..."

She nodded and rolled on her side. I backed out a few steps and turned to see my brother standing there.

"Hey how ya feeling tonight?"

"Like shit, Stacie just lost another friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that... Silvia it's time. Get suited up."

Nodding I headed into my hospital room, grabbing my black form fitting body suit off the dresser and my knives that I hid under the pillow. I went into the bathroom and began undressing when I caught my reflection in the mirror. The bruisings around my neck were almost gone, the only physical evidence of the fight. Once it's gone I'll be able to put the lowlife not worth a thought out of my mind. The only thoughts I need right now are clarity, Wade needs to talk to us about what he found.

Pulling the cool fabric up and over my skin I gave my reflection a quick smile before running out of my room, knives strapped to my lower back.

When I got that hanger Raiden was messing around with the insides of his arm while Cipher and Wade were leaning against a wall talking about the best silencer for sale. Bruce gave me a small way and cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear I walked over to my locker and began putting in my armor.

Wade turned away from his conversation and nodded. "Ok, we have a rescue mission unlike any other. The time is now... 3:27am. By this time tomorrow I want Stacie's missing guardian back with her family and loved ones. After that battle I tracked her down to the moon, it was much more confusing inside then I predicted and I was unable to locate her exactly. However I found some of her belongings and I believe we could find her if we looked again. Two warnings, when I was there I witnessed Ben go through some type of portal, I didn't stick around to see what happened next because of the massive amount of hive there. Second: there was something else there, it never made a sound and was very humanoid in form. We know nothing about it so if we encounter it we will not be engaging it in combat."

"Now any questions?"

Before I could open my mouth the sound of of high powered engines pierced the quiet morning air, and multiple explosives collided with the wall.

"Silvia Cipher up top! Bruce Raiden wall! I need to go the Vangaurd and find out our attack plan."

Raiden grabbed the sheet of metal above the opening that exposed us to the city snd slammed it closed. "I don't think we're gonna be able to go after her right now!"

Immediately I slid in between rafters and the moving hanger floors with Ciper right on my tail. Racing across the large hanger I looked out to see skiffs buzzing above the city, guardian's ships were taking off and engaging in aerial combat to push them away from the city itself. We jumped over a ship that was taking off, inside an Exo with a black frame and red face paint that matched his eyes flipped us off as he began his take off.

"Sorry!"

Pushing forward avoiding gun fire I hopped into a basic camo ship, with Cipher jumping on the nose of the ship, scout rife at the ready. Before I could even take off he has sniped a pilot out of its Skiff. Hitting the jets we launched up and out, Cipher continued his precise onslaught on the nose of the ship while i flew us higher. Curving around the tower I saw something a thousand times worse than any nightmare; hundreds of devil walkers were climbing over the mountains, taking aim at the walls, thousands of fallen from all houses were in death marches toward the city, skiffs blocked out the bright blue sky. Just when I thought that was the worst of it, a Ketch marked by all the house banners floated down from above the clouds and began pouring out even more reinforcements.

Smashing glass snapped me back to reality as Jace launched himself out of a window, foliage covered sniper and in full Hunter gear. He landed on the left wing, almost slipping off but holding on as we flew to the top. Once we were nearing the top of the tower Cipher and Jace launched themselves onto it. Flying up past it I continued my vertical climb while two skiffs fire bolts of arc energy into the back of my ship.

"Sonuva-"

Picking up speed taking them to the cloud line they followed in hot pursuit. Breaking through the clouds I kicked out the cockpit window and took a deep breath as I pulled my helmet on. Clinging to the glass I watched as the skiffs broke the cloud line in time to see my ship falling back, crashing into one while the other slowed down in confusion. Kicking off the plane of glass I lit up bright blue, both of my knives growing in size and lighting up with me. Flying towards it at high speeds I began rotating, spinning fast becoming a blur. I began cutting through the hull of the ship easily I chopped off appendages and as many things as I could before I ran out of ship to cut. As the two halves began to plummet I let free fall over take my body.

_Why... Why now..._

~Jav's pov~

A sharp pain lit up the left side of my face.

"How dare you show yourself here Javael." Drawing her hand back from previously striking my face.

"Listen queenie I'm really not in the mood. Crow called me here."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Crow! Is this true?"

Crow came out from behind the throne and nodded. "Yes, one of my ravens picked up on something... Something Javael related."

Raising one eyebrow she waited for him to continue.

"The rouge guardian Ben is flying towards Europa showing no signs of stopping. I was going to send a squad after him, when I remembered you told me Javael had a base there. Considering their past I believe it must have something to do with you Javael."

"...Crow, get a containment squad at the ready. I'm going in, alone, but if something goes wrong or a fight breaks out have them near orbit so the reef can throw him away in the prison."

The queen stood up fast. "Who do you think you are making orders like that?"

"I don't know your highness, maybe I'm no one, with no home, but you know what I do have? Power. Enough of it to make me the only one in this galaxy able to fight that monster."

Balling her hands into fists her eyes shone a bright blue along with blue energy forming around her fists. "Tread lightly human, you are not the only one with power."

Looking to the side slightly I watched as debris floated around outside. "I know you have power... But I don't want to see another person I care for getting hurt or killed because of him."

"...don't lie to me. You no longer care for your former queen."

Smiling I kept my head down so my eyes were covered. "You're right... Because I don't care for my former queen. I care for Mara Sov, my ex lover and my savior."

She flinched and moisture began building in her shining eyes. The power around her fists disappeared and her hands feel loose at her sides. "...go... They'll be there. Just go and try not to die."

Smiling I looked up at her. "I'll be back so you can punish me for using your real name."

She gave a pity smile and placed both of her hands on my cheeks, letting a purple light flow from her and into me. "Goodbye Javael."

Melting away into white light I flew faster than light and impacted onto the frozen surface of the moon, causing a small creator to appear in ground. Feeling the familiar chill pierce through my armor i walked through the broken door of my base, noting the fast the ice around it had been melted then re frozen.

"Well, glad to know someone's keeping the place warm."

Looking down the frozen path towards the frozen hive ships I began my decent. After moments of eire silence I got to the bottom of the path. The cavern opened up sowing the large room with a single presence standing with its back turned.

Dissipating then re appearing with the cold steel of my blade against his neck I asked the age old question. "Remember me?"

**That's all for this chapter! As you can tell big things are happening; Jav and Ben will finally get to face off in a battle so big it won't fit into one chapter. The first half will be right here and the second will be the newest chapter of "Dreams of a dead man". Also with the battle raging back home the last safe city won't be so safe from the fallen houses... **


	23. Old Friends part 1

"Remember me?" The cold steel of my blade rested on the neck of my old friend. His head turned slightly, still hidden behind his helm I could almost see his green eyes though the visor.

"Javael... At last."

The green glow underneath our feet made me instinctively jump back away from him as a column of flames erupted. Ben still unmoving was untouched by the green flames that appeared to have consumed him. Hive symbols in the shape of a circle was underneath him and most likely in other hidden places. _Nice going, you finally get a chance to fight him and he has the home field advantage. Fucking dumbass._

"Ben, or are you calling yourself something else now?"

"Still Ben... "

Replacing my sword in its usual place I stared at him from across the cavern. "So what... We gonna glare at each other all day? Hug it out? Or is one of us going to end up on the floor not moving?"

"Is that even a question? Soon you will be dead and sad part is you don't even realize it's your fault."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up. Are you serious? I get stranded on an isolate frozen moon whatever and you can't deal with your problems because I wasn't there to cuddle you? Everyone has there own problems, get over it."

"Oh I have, I've embraced this and now nothing can stop me."

"There's always someone bigger."

"I'm assuming you think that someone is you?"

"I guess we're about to find out."

"Wrong, you are going to die here, funny how it comes full circle. You ended up here trying to escape death yet this is where your body shall lay forever."

"Wow, you're still really full of yourself aren't you?"

"For good reason." Extending his hand a column of brilliant green flames shot forth, melting the ice underneath me as I blinked up the the cavern ceiling. Grabbing a hold on a frozen stalactite I looked down but he was gone.

"You better not be run-" my voice was cut off as he slammed into my back from behind.

"Oh I'm not the one who should be running."

Flipping and landing on my feet I stared up at him as he floated with his green bat wings made of fire. Whipping out my Black Fist I fired multiple shots into his chest and face as well as a flux grenade onto the cavern ceiling above him which rained down snow and rock. He fell with the rubble but his flames broke him out and he stood, complete unfazed as his body healed.

"What fun is being immortal if you can't feel?"

"What fun is being alive if you can feel pain?"

Dashing to the left he kept up with my speed which pissed me off, as he pulled out his hive hand cannon and began firing I matched him shot for shot, our bullets colliding mid air. Skidding to a stop the ground under me started glowing green and just before the flames hit I blinked over him, dragging my sword across his back.

Just for a second I saw it, his body moved slightly like after the second it touched that a reflex kicked in that told his body to get away from it. The flames erupted, healing and empowering him. Before they were gone a hand thrusted out, grabbing me by the neck and pulling me into the searing hive fueled flames.

Spinning and kicking his arm that had a hold of me out of its socket I jumped back as the flames disappeared and his arm hung loosely at his side.

"It's useless you know." Moving his arm back into place it filled the room with a sicking crunch.

"You're not fun, you don't rant like an evil villain, you don't show emotions, you don't even talk. If you weren't a threat I'd just ignore you because what's the point. What's the point Ben? What's the point of being like this huh? Why do you want to survive."

"To conquer all and become immensely more powerful then I am now."

"Why. What's the point? Let's say you take over EVERYTHING then what? You just gonna sit on a chair for the rest of eternity?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Because I'm right, wake the fuck up. The only chances you've had at happiness and a life you can look back on and say: "I'm glad I did such and such." You just throw away. You might be the dumbest thing in this God forsaken universe."

"God had no part in this, gods on the other hand. Well... That's different. I doubt you could even begin to grasp what they are."

"... Still a prick. I hope before this is over you wake the fuck up and stop being such a whiny brat."

"Enough." A wave of pressure was unleashed from Ben's body, filled with heat the frozen hive began waking up and falling down all around me or crawling out of the ground, only to grab a discarded weapon off the ground and take aim at me.

"Cute."

Flipping backwards and tossing two skip grenades which split apart into small projectiles that went into the bodies of many of the re awoken hive. Unleashing my hand cannon on the closer ones Ben's hand clutched the back of my cloak, holding me in place.

"Don't. Touch. The Cloak."

Ben's free hand reached back with green mist pouring around it out of no where, his hand grasping a sword handle with the blade coming out of the mist. It was swung at a speed much faster then I predicted giving me no time to unsheathe my own sword. With the blade of my sword barely out the blades clashed, the impact causing me to be sent backward but his grip on my cloak made me swing around him. Landing I fired twice into his elbow and wrist of the hand holding onto the cloak, freeing me from his grip and making him unable to hold his large sword with two hands. As the fire began to heal his injuries I sprung forward, bringing my sword in an upward arc after dragging it on the ice which sent snow up into his eyes. He was barely able to block correctly with his impaired vision. Our blades clashing mine slid along the broad side and nicked off a piece of his helmet while his blade crashed down in between us, sending ice and snow in all directions.

We had a moment where our eyes locked through our helms and it hit us. If we don't fight for real this will never end, even if one of us dies neither will feel like a winner.

"Ben, show me what's new. Stop holding back."

I swear he grinned under his helmet when I said that.

Flying towards me at high speeds I stood firm and readied myself for the impact when an acolyte I missed earlier grabbed onto my legs causing me to fall off balance. My sword found its way into the lowlife's skull while Ben's sword was slashed across my chest sending a spray of blood over the white floor.

Before I could move he had me pinned against a wall with his blade gone in a puff of green smoke. His fist collided with my jaw multiple time and after each hit my helm threatened to break again and again.

As he drew his fist back one more time I used my speed to blur around him leaving an afterimage, standing behind him his fist plunged into the face of my afterimage while my blade was through his back and sticking out of his stomach.

"Goodbye..."

Lighting up bright white an explosion of power erupted from inside of me, lighting up my blade and burning his insides which were glowing through the gash in his back.

Roaring he ripped the blade out from inside of him and knocked me back with his flaming wings. Landing on the side of a wall the micro hooks on my feet and hands stuck me to the wall as I watched him... In pain?

He threw off his helmet and looked at his wound that was burning bright. "How. What, is this? I felt that... I felt pain. Javael what is this?"

"Haven't felt that in a while huh? Maybe I can help you remember more."

Appearing behind him faster then his eyes could perceive I slashed him across the back causing his teeth to grit and his eyes to glare at me. Kicking him up into the air I blurred back and forth all around him, fast enough the keep him suspended with every strike of my blade. He roared in pain and exploded with a mix of electricity and fire, knocking me back but leaving me unharmed.

"Enough!"

"Oh buddy I'm not even getting started."

His body was wounded with cuts all over, he was glaring with fury and flames began forming on his wounds, purging them of the light and healing his body. Smiling I stood up straight and rested my sword on my shoulder.

"Go ahead heal. I'm just glad you're finally feeling something."

"Your recklessness will be your downfall."

Both of us kicking off the ground in an instant, green mist surrounding him as our swords clashed once more, he grabbed my hand and sent electricity through my right arm while I stretched out my left arm, grabbing his right arm and charring it inside out. Knocking each other away I paused to inspect my arm, the electricity had a numbing effect on it and left burns up and down underneath my armor. The charred flesh on his own arm began turning to ash and falling the floor revealing his skeleton, held in place presumably by the hive runes etched into the bones.

As fire began to swirl around his skeletal arm I dashed forward to strike him. He raised up his sword preventing me from removing what was left of the arm. However when our swords clashed and he glared at me I realized the healing stopped. _He can't heal while focusing on something else._ That's my theory anyways.

A green fire ball formed in his skeletal hand which he thrusted out towards me, erupting into a stream of flames. Disappearing and then reappearing behind him I spun and hit the handle of my blade against his skull, launching him across the room and into a wall of ice.

Glaring at me the ground underneath him erupted into green fire, healing him and building his helmet back. "Now you die!"

"You don't get to decide that, today I learned a new word, I am paracausal."

Shining brighter I blinked right in front of him, kneeing him in the chest before spinning and cutting him across the chest. Pushing one of his hands out electricity shot out in a wide arc while his other hand had a dark energy forming in the center of his palm. Catching the lighting on my blade and seeing the electricity arcing over and across the blade towards my body I snapped my arms to the right, sending the electricity flying off into a cavern wall causing large cracks to form in the ice. Dashing past him from the front and increasing my speed further cutting across him from all angles, removing chunks of flesh and armor.

"Enough!"

Slamming into a wall of darkness that appeared out of nowhere Ben unleashed the darkness building from his hand in a horrible blast. The darkness blast hit me head on, hitting me so hard I broke through the wall of darkness, smashing the ice behind me where I landed.

Standing up slowly I watched as darkness oozed off my layer of light before disappearing. Before I looked up Ben's fist connected with my throat sending me through the wall. With blood splattering out of my mouth coating the inside of my helmet I didn't see him grab me before I plummeted down a secret cavern found by my body crashing through the wall of ice.

"You won't be able to run this time."

Electricity arced through my body, burning through my armor and through various places on my body. Before I could go limp flames coated the hand around my throat and the one holding my chest, burning my neck and chest. Yelling and unleashing power time stopped and I breathed heavy while freeing myself from him. Ignoring the pain and injuries I stabbed my blade through his heart and pooled light into his body.

"Come on... Make it in time."

Suddenly the flames started moving again in slow motion and the realization behind his visor that I was no longer in his grasp hit him hard. Time resumed to its normal flow which he took advantage of a moment to late. Pushing me backwards over the edge my grip on my sword pulled it from his chest which unleashed the energy inside of him. A white explosion from the inside of his chest sent us both over the edge plummeting down towards the frozen moon's core. Falling down fast the light cleansed my body, I pulled off my helmet, cleaning the blood off my visor, before putting it back on. While in free fall I looked over to Ben who was falling silently, a giant crater through his chest, bones being shown along with charred flesh. His helmet was shattered on one side, showing off his face. Eyes closed. Kicking off the wall I let my glowing light fade away, grabbing his body gently and looking down towards the red glow of a heated core.

"Goodbye Ben..."

Putting one foot on what's left of his chest I began to kick off of him when his arms sprung to life, his eyes snapped open and he roared as we tumbled down further closer and closer.

"I said. You. Cannot. Get away this time. Javael"

Moments before we plunged into magma I began churning the power inside of me, coating myself in the light as he hit. He closed his eyes and concentrated while his body melted, green symbols floating above his hands. My light was becoming unstable and it began shooting out in all directions, powering me up like I've never been before and protecting me from the magma threatening to devour me.

Just as he was almost nothing left he finished his spell, rebuilding his body in instants. Power flowed through him and that's when I realized I have seen those markings before. Way back on the assault of Crota when we were running to stop his plans, the symbols were etched into solid black stones. Ikora said that Toland once mentioned those runes were combat runes. Ones used to boost the hive's battle strengths and allow for more entertaining battles. With the increase of power the core began furiously heating up and spitting out magma up into the moon.

_This has to end now or Europa will be compromised._

Ben's sword reappeared in his right hand while mine was raised and held by both, we charged at each other, swords repeatedly being swung with incredible speeds. Deflecting each other's while at the same time trying to get a strike on their opponent when an idea came to mind. Holding my sword in only my left hand and holding it out to the side I left my right side completely open. With Ben taking the bait he brought his sword down towards my right shoulder. Thrusting my right arm up I caught the blade with my flesh, hand grasping near the top with the length of the blade running down my forearm. With the blade literally resting on my bone I pushed through the enormous pain surging through the right side of my body and thrust my sword through his chest multiple times along with slashing towards his left arm. Letting go of his sword he jumped back to avoid taking damage but wasn't quick enough to stop my shining blade from removing his left pinky and ring finger.

His sword disappearing I thrusted my hand out, grabbing both fingers and making my fist shine white, incinerating the rune enchanted bones along with teleporting me out if the core and back to the surface.

"Fuck! Ing! Hell!"

Looking at the enormous gash in my right arm, at how the flesh was threatening to fall off my arm and into the snow panic fueled my actions. Ben burst through the ground, his wings of green fire and his body coated in lava. He thrusted both of his free hands out sending a stream of green fire my way.

_I'm so dumb for trying this._

Letting my armor of light disappear I held up my right arm, showing my wound to the incoming flames. The pain was immense at first before the nerves on my front and right side of my body were completely destroyed. With the wound cartelized I blinked inside my base, grabbing the hidden med kit and wrapping my right arm in medical tape and bandages.

A fiery explosion rocked the base and opened a hole in the ceiling, revealing Ben slowly gliding down onto the base's floor.

"You really thought. That you could defeat me? Your light may be powerful but you're still not at my level." Electricity surged from all the technology in the base before he unleashed a wave of electricity out from his arms, scorching the spot I was standing moments before. Reappearing and kicking him in the face, I left him with a flux grenade on his arm as he knocked me away. After the explosion of arc he glared at me through his broken helmet while I readied myself.

"You may be strong but I have something you don't?"

"If you're going to say friends I have no need for those."

"No. I have a hello kitty band aid on my arm. All you have is a missing chunk of your zombie flesh."

"You were an imbecile before. And now you will die, being possibly stupider then when I met you."

Being done with my nonsense he flew forward at incredible speed, attempting to sever me in half with his blade that appeared from the mist. Lighting up bright while I braced myself and my sword by placing a hand behind the blade attempting to deal with the impact better. Failing with my feeble attempt I flew out the hanger door and into the snow. From inside the base I heard the sound of metal crashing and the frame of a ship came flying out of the base, landing in front of me and smashing Into the ground. Just before we could began the fight once more a column of flame and lava erupted through the surface of the moon In-between us, melting the ship and taking it down into the core. Along with more popping up in the distance one shot through the center of my old base, causing more explosions.

"Fuck... We broke it."

Dashing to the side I pulled out my black hand and fired multiple shots into him, buying me a moment to blur forward, impaling him with my blade. Slashing it to the side I caused a mini explosion of light knocking off a chunk of his ribs. Grunting he swung his sword, jumping over it I kicked off his face and blinked upwards with my momentum sending me high into the sky.

Looking down at the moon I realized just how damaged it was. Deep fissures grew out in every direction. Pressing the side of my helmet my comms opened up to the reef ships on standby.

"GET AWAY FROM EUROPA!"

He looked up at me while his body healed and rested his sword down at his side, flames coating it and dripping off the end of the blade.

"Who are trying to warn hmm? Did you bring some of your friends? I crushed them last time and I'd do it again!"

_Ok I'm done_

Lighting up my blade shone bright with the light causing it to appear bigger. With an explosion of energy I plummeted down with the light and gravity bringing me down faster. He flew up with fire from his wings catapulting him up faster. Just before we met the sound barrier broke behind me and our swords smashed against each other. The impact sent a shockwave out, crushing the ice down below us. The moon shock and without warning. Exploded.

...

...

...

Blinking my vision returned. I felt nothing around me. Using my eyes I saw darkness in all directions. Then a chunk of ice floated past my face. Turning around in the zero gravity I saw Jupiter. Stunned by the realized of what happened I looked at my own armor, completely black like the time I feel through at atmosphere. Charred. Seeing my katana a few meters from me slightly bumping against a chuck of floating rock I floated over.

"I guess... It's time to go."

Grasping the handle of the blade gently the rock was suddenly thrown to the side with Ben floating there behind it, an evil smirk over the half of his face that still had flesh on it. The majority of his body skeletal now.

"Shi-"

He grabbed me and began chocking my throat, his strength was still great and my vision began to fade from blacking out. With the last of my strength my feet spasmed and kicked him away from me, propelling myself back at the same time. His wings flew him at me at great speed and my anger returned. Unable to move in the zero gravity i activated my last flux grenade and held onto it. Counting in my head I knew the time to detonation by experience and usage thousands of times in battle. I guess I'm about to know how all of the enemies that they've brought felt.

Just before he got to me I let go of it, the arc explosion between us. Stunning him briefly and sending me back towards a group of space rocks.

_I can't fight here. I need to take him somewhere else_.

He roared in anger, flames spreading out in all directions he propelled himself forwards at me. Kicking off a chunk of rock I attempted to dodge but he grabbed onto my ankle, spinning and throwing me through the chuck of rock I just kicked off of.

_I can't endanger anyone else... Somewhere abandoned where I have the advantage..._

"Oi Fuckface! Have fun being alone with the rubble I'm pulling out."

My body began to glow white and he became enraged. Blasting himself forward he tackled me just before I could transport, causing us both to melt away into light...

**WHAT'S UP SCOUTS. That was part one of the long awaited fight between the old friends. Part two will be up on "Dreams of a Dead Man." soonish. I hope you all enjoyed that and if you did please please review and tell us what you think because we've been planning this and excited for it for a long time. Also not going to give any spoilers but you really REALLY need to read the part two when it's out...**

PEACE OUT SCOUTS


End file.
